Journey Through Time
by Chibi Lauryn
Summary: COMPLETE! Goten, Trunks, Gohan, Videl, Sharpner, and Erasa go back in time to before the saiya-jins show up. What will happen? Also a GV getogether with major Sharpner torture. Lots of fun! CH 11 up!
1. The Blue Swirly Thingy

Ok I FINALLY fixed the chapter. OMG this was SO incredibly screwed up. *blushes severely* I can't believe it. If you see anymore mistakes that are THAT horrible, please say so in a review. Disclaimer: Sorry but reality says I can't own DB/Z/GT. Darn it!  
  
~*~  
  
"Haha! I win again!"  
  
"That's not fair Trunks! You cheated!"  
  
"What! I did not! You should know by now Goten, that you shouldn't use Pikachu when playing Super Smash Brothers."  
  
"But Pikachu is my favoritest in the whole game!" Goten exclaimed.  
  
"First of all, its favorite, and second who cares?! This is boring. Let's go see if my moms almost finished with dinner." Trunks suggested.  
  
"OK!" and with that the two boys ran downstairs. When they got to the kitchen they could smell all sorts of wonderful smells. They could smell the delicious smell of chicken, potatoes, fish, rice, and many others. They were in Heaven until.."Oww! Oww.! Oww!"  
  
"That oil's hot, huh? Serves you right, Trunks! Now wait until dinner!" Bulma scolded her son. After Trunks' plan to steal some food backfired, he and Trunks sat down at the kitchen table to wait patiently for dinner.  
  
"What should we do know Trunks?" Goten asked.  
  
"I don't know. Maybe we should." Trunks was then interrupted by a knock at the door. Bulma stopped what she was doing and went to the door only to find ChiChi.  
  
"Hi ChiChi, what's up?"  
  
"Hey Bulma, would you mind if we stayed here for a few months?"  
  
"Sure, we always have enough room. Why? What happened?" Before she could get an answer from the younger woman, Goku peered around the corner, then quietly walked in and sat down earning questioning looks from everyone but ChiChi. She just glared at her husband. Everyone was silent.  
  
"It's not my fault! I swear!" Goku broke that uneasy silence. He seems suspicious. I think he did something.  
  
"What's not his fault? What happened?" Bulma tried again.  
  
ChiChi kept glaring at Goku and then stated: "Two certain full-blooded Saiya-jins were sparring a little too close to where a certain HOUSE use to be!" ChiChi exclaimed.  
  
"It's not my fault! Vegita's the one that Final Flashed the house! I tried to stop him but by the time I came up with a plan it was to late!"  
  
'BANG'  
  
"Oww! What was that for?" Goku was now rubbing the bump forming on the back of his head. ChiChi never went anywhere without her Almighty Frying Pan of Doom.  
  
"YOU SHOULDN'T HAVE BEEN SPARRING NEAR THE HOUSE IN THE FIRST PLACE!" ChiChi scolded.  
  
"But it's not my fault! When I punched Vegita he went flying back toward the house, an then I went to punch him an he appeared then reappeared further away and used Final Flash which missed me cause I dodged it. It then hit the house and when I turned around the house was gone. So as you see, it was all Vegita's fault. It's all very scientifical." Bulma, ChiChi, and Trunks all sweat dropped and stared at Goku. Goten and Mrs. Briefs were too naïve to get it.  
  
Bulma was the first to speak, "Goku that had nothing to do with science."  
  
"Oh" Goku said innocently. ChiChi, finally done listening to everyone else, got out the Almighty Frying Pan of Doom and. 'BANG'  
  
...nailed Goku again. "YOU'RE BOTH AT FAULT! SO I."  
  
"Dinner time!" Mrs. Briefs quickly interrupted.  
  
"DINNER!!" Goku, Goten, and Trunks shouted at once.  
  
"Did someone say dinner?" Gohan said as he walked though the door with Videl close behind.  
  
"Hello sweetheart, how was school?" ChiChi greeted her son.  
  
"Hi mom, it was just fine. I figured that since the house was gone that you would all be over here."  
  
"That was the result of your father and Vegita's sparring." ChiChi told her son before turning to Videl. "And how are you Videl?"  
  
"Just fine, thanks." They all sat down at the table as Vegita walked in and sat own across from Gohan. Mrs. Briefs and Bulma served the food. Mrs. Briefs left the room and Bulma sat down next to Vegita.  
  
"So," Bulma said to Vegita, "what did you do today? You didn't cause any DAMAGE any HOUSES did you?"  
  
"Nope" he lied and continued eating his dinner.  
  
"You're not lying to me, are you? I mean I wouldn't want something to ACCIDENTALLY happen to the gravity room, would you?"  
  
Vegita looked up and took a second to think about what he was about to do. "Umm... no... besides, the gravity is already broken from when I refused to eat that crap you tried to pass as spaghetti, which I still don't understand cause it was gray for ring out loud!" he answered eating.  
  
"Vegita!! What about the house they use to have?"  
  
"What house?"  
  
"VEGITA!! I'M WARNING YOU!!"  
  
"Oh, you mean the house they use to have?"  
  
"Grrrrrr! YES, I MEAN THE HOUSE THEY USE TO HAVE!"  
  
"Kakarotto blew it up," Vegita said pointing an accusing finger at Goku.  
  
"IT DOESN'T MATTER WHO BLEW IT UP!!" Bulma and ChiChi yelled in unison. "What does matter is that it's gone!" ChiChi continued. Everyone was silent for a minute then continued eating in silence until ChiChi spoke up, "So Videl? Am I expecting grandchildren anytime in the near future?" Videl could feel heat upon her cheeks and knew she was blushing. a lot.  
  
"Mom!" Gohan shouted, "*sigh* I give up. She's hopeless." Vegita wasn't too happy either, considering he was sitting directly across from Gohan and now was covered in rice. Vegita quickly stood up, trying to control his temper, and that's when everyone noticed our rice covered prince. Trunks looked up at his dad and busted out laughing.  
  
"SHUT UP BRAT!!" Vegita demanded. Trunks stopped laughing immediately. But then, Goten started and that got Trunks laughing again. They soon stopped when they heard Vegita growl. The look on his face told them one thing "RUN!!" And with that the two chibis ran out the door and took to the sky with Vegita right behind them. As soon as Vegita was out of site Goku leaned across the table and grabbed Vegita's food. No one noticed this and Goku shoved all of the food into his mouth before retuning the plate to it's original spot.  
  
~*~  
  
Vegita chased the two chibis down an old street in West City. Trunks and Goten turned a corner and dove into an abandoned warehouse before Vegita. Not a second later Vegita turned the corner and then stopped. He knew they went into the abandoned warehouse, seeing as how that's the closest building and was the only one with the doors and window not boarded up.  
  
"Bakas. They're in there somewhere, I know it. Must be hiding their ki." Vegita decided to lower his ki and wait. After about ten minute they still hadn't shown up. He turned around to leave. "Well that was a waist of time" He flew at top speed back to Capsule Corp.  
  
~*~  
  
"Hey Trunks? I think your dad's gone."  
  
"Your right, I can feel him going back home" They crawled out of their hiding place, which was a dark corner behind some old boxes, and started to wander around.  
  
"Hey Trunks, where do you think we are?"  
  
"I don't know Goten. I think we're in some old factory or something." They walked into a room to look around a bit more then, Goten spotted something.  
  
"Wow, look Trunks!" Trunks looked over and spotted something amazing, yet, odd.  
  
"What do you think it is?" Goten asked his best friend.  
  
"I don't know, Goten, I've never seen anything like it." They both stared at the blue and black thing that seemed to be standing by itself in the middle of the room and also seemed to be swirling real slow.  
  
"Hey, Goten? I dare you to touch it." Trunks ask.  
  
"Why should I?" Goten replied.  
  
"Because you're a weak lil' chicken"  
  
"Am not!" Goten shouted.  
  
"Are too!" Trunks retorted.  
  
"Are not!"  
  
"Are too!"  
  
"Are not!"  
  
"Are too!"  
  
"Are not! Why don't you touch it?"  
  
"Are too! Because I dared you to!"  
  
"Are not! I dare you to!"  
  
"Are too! I dared you first!"  
  
"Are not! I'll do it if you do it!"  
  
"Fine, we'll touch it at the same time."  
  
"OK." The two boys stood in front of the blue swirl.  
  
"OK We'll do it on the count of three." Trunks announced.  
  
Trunks: "One."  
  
Goten: "Two."  
  
Trunks & Goten: "THREE!!"  
  
Trunks and Goten both put there hand out to touch the mysterious blue. thing. As soon as their hands touch, time seemed to stand still. The whole world seemed to stop turning. Seconds seemed like hours as they were sucked into the blue swirl. Suddenly they were thrown into darkness.  
  
~*~  
  
Vegita landed in the front yard of Capsule Corp. and calmly walked inside. "Where have you been Vegita? Where are the boys? They better be alright." Bulma greeted her husband. (Did they ever get married?)  
  
"They're fine woman. They're probably still hiding." Vegita answered. ChiChi choose this time to enter.  
  
"Where are they hiding, Vegita?" Vegita turned to ChiChi  
  
"In that old warehouse on 31st St." He then turned back to Bulma. "Well I think I'll finish my dinner, now where is it?"  
  
"There aren't any leftovers, Vegita"  
  
"Well what about the food that was on my plate? You have better not have given it to that baka, Kakarotto!"  
  
"No I didn't Vegita. There was nothing on your plate. Now not another word or you'll be sleeping on the couch until I decide otherwise." With that Vegita left to go train in the gravity room. ChiChi then went into the living room to find Gohan helping Videl with her homework.  
  
"Gohan," she said walking up to her eldest son; "I want you to go to the abandoned warehouse on 31st and get Goten and Trunks."  
  
"Sure mom." Gohan said, not wanting to meet the Almighty Frying Pan of Doom for arguing.  
  
"I'll come to Gohan!" Videl said as she and Gohan ran out the door and took to the sky. A few minutes later they landed and started walking towards the warehouse.  
  
~*~  
  
Well I'm gonna end it there. Now here is where I need your help. They are going to go into the past, but in what time will they land. I'm not sure. Here are some of my choices but if you have another idea include it in the review. Your choices are:  
  
A: Before Radditz, when they meet for the reunion  
  
B: During the 10 days before Cell  
  
C: During the 7 years after Cell  
  
D: Your choice  
  
Also, tell me if Sharpner and Erasa should meet up with them on their way to the warehouse. If so we can do a little Sharpner torturing. Well don't forget to review! A/N: I am just gonna leave the poll. 


	2. Where are we?

Well it seems that 'A' has won. A lot of people want Vegita in there so I might actually make them show up when they are all waiting for the Saiyans to arrive. Also, before I forget, I will have Sharpner and Erasa in here. A few people wanted that to.  
  
I would like to thank:  
  
Ishkar: Ok I will. Thanks for reviewing for this story and my last story, 'Without You'.  
  
Big B: Thanks! I'm glad you liked it.  
  
Maria Cline: Sorry but they were going to turn off our phones. I was in such a hurry to get this up that by the time I realized what I had done, I didn't have enough time to correct it. If I wait to long to put something up I usually end up forgetting about it. Thank you for reviewing.  
  
DiamondSky17: Thanks; I'll try to get that in, cause it sound like a good idea.  
  
curious: Ok! *Grabs the Goten and Chibi Trunks*  
  
Brion: That sounds like a good idea. Maybe I can squeeze that in somewhere later in the story.  
  
Britt: Thank you! That's a good idea.  
  
Adbzfan2K03: Yep! It sure does! OK, I'll try.  
  
Thank you everyone! Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ blah blah blah.  
  
~*~  
  
A few minutes later they landed and started walking towards the warehouse. As soon as they turned the corner they bumped into Sharpner and Erasa.  
  
"What are you guys doin here?" Videl asked, surprise clearly in her voice.  
  
"Well we saw something really strange heading this way about fifteen minutes ago and decided to come check it out. So, what about you guys? Why are you here?" Erasa answered.  
  
"We're looking for my brother, Goten, and his friend, Trunks. You haven't seen them by any chance, have you?" Gohan asked.  
  
"Dude, we don't even know what they look like. Lets go Erasa" Sharpner turned around and started walking off only to be stopped by Erasa. She grabbed his arm and pulled him back to the group. "Where do you think your going?" She let go of Sharpner and grabbed onto Gohan. "We'll help you Gohan." Gohan just nodded as Sharpner pouted and mumbled something about nerds and getting no respect. The started walking and only two minutes later they where at the old warehouse  
  
They were just about to go in when, "Should we go in?" Everyone stared at Erasa. "Well that is why we're here. This is the last place they were known to be." Gohan told her. "Well ok."  
  
They all walked in with Erasa hanging onto Gohan's arm. They search each room carefully. They came to a door that seemed to belong to an office of some sort. It had an old rusty plaque on the door that was unreadable. They opened the door and walked in.  
  
"AHHHHH!! What the hell is that thing!" They all turned to see what Erasa was yelling at. "Whoa! When did that get here?" Sharpner asked. "What do you mean 'when did that get here'? It was in here when we walked in! How could you miss something like that! It IS in the middle of the floor for crying out loud!" Erasa said.  
  
Gohan walked up to the strange thing. It was the same blue swirly thingy that Goten and Trunks were sucked into. He reached his hand out to touch it when Sharpner spoke up. "Ok nerd, you're the smart one, what is this thing?" Gohan pulled back his hand. "I have no idea. I've never seen anything like it, but I bet it has to do with Goten and Trunks." Gohan grabbed a small box he saw on a desk. "What are you doing, Gohan?" Videl asked curiously. He walked back to the portal and threw the box at it, completely ignoring Videl. The box disappeared through the blue thing. "It seems to be a portal of some sort." Gohan concluded. "I'm going to see where it goes. Wish me luck!" He was about to step through when he felt someone holding onto his wrist. He turned around to find Videl. "I'm going to." She announced. "So you really do like Gohan." This came from Erasa. "No! I just want to make sure that he comes back." "Well you guys are brave. Cya!" After hearing that last comment from Erasa, Sharpner decided on one thing, "Well maybe I should go." Sharpner grabbed onto Videl's hand, much to his liking. Gohan was just about to step through again when, "WAIT!! Don't leave me!" Erasa grabbed onto Sharpner as Gohan stepped through the portal.  
  
~*~13 years ago~*~  
  
"Trunks! Trunks wake up!" Goten had just woken up and was now trying to wake is best friend up.  
  
"Hmm? Where am I?" Trunks sat up and looked around.  
  
"I don't know. We fell through that weird blue thing as soon as we touched it." Goten said, remembering what happened. He stood up and walked a few feet and looked around. "Oww" Goten turned around at the sound of his friend. "What happened, Trunks?"  
  
"This stupid box came out of nowhere and hit my head." Trunks stated holding out the small box for Goten to see. Goten bent down to inspect the box when, "Ahhhhh!!" The two boys heard several screams from up above and flew up to catch whoever it was that was falling. Goten immediately recognized Gohan and caught him while Trunks caught Videl and Erasa and Sharpner hit the ground with a thud. "Gohan, what are you doing here?" Goten asked his big brother as the three teenagers were carefully put on the ground.  
  
"Looking for you squirt. Uh. where are we?" Gohan asked his little brother.  
  
"I don't know. Me and Trunks were trying to figure that out before you just fell from the sky." Goten answered.  
  
"So Gohan? Is this your little brother? He's so adorable!" Erasa bent down and started hugging the chibi. Trunks saw this and decided not to go anywhere near the weird teenage girl. Instead he went over to the blonde haired boy and sat down.  
  
Sharpner sat up. "Man that hurt." He turned to see Trunks sitting there beside him. "Who are you?" He asked.  
  
"Who are you?" Trunks repeated.  
  
"Sharpner"  
  
"What's a Sharpner?"  
  
"I'm a Sharpner."  
  
"No, you're a human"  
  
"Yes I am, Sharpner is a strong and hot guy that all the girls love."  
  
"So your not a Sharpner"  
  
"Yes I am"  
  
"No your not"  
  
"Yes huh"  
  
"Na-uh"  
  
"Yes"  
  
"No"  
  
"Yes"  
  
"No"  
  
"Hey what are you two arguing about?" Erasa cut in.  
  
Trunks spoke up before Sharpner and said, "Well first he said that cat food is better than dog food and I asked him how he would know that and he said that cat food was his traditional bedtime snack and I told him that he shouldn't eat dog and cat food because it was nasty and he said that it wasn't." Trunks said. He then turned around and walked away with Goten behind him. Everyone, but Sharpner, looked like they were going to be sick. Sharpner just didn't get what the little kid had said.  
  
"Hey Trunks? Why would that weird guy eat dog food?" Goten asked in his little innocent voice.  
  
"His name is Sharpner and he didn't eat dog or cat food," Trunks answered.  
  
"Then why did you say he did?"  
  
"Goten. I don't even know why I do the things I do."  
  
"Oh, yeah!"  
  
The two stopped walking and looked around. "Hey Gohan," Trunks called, "can we go see if there are any cities around here? We promise not to go to far and be back in twenty minutes!" "Ok! Be careful! I'm going to go and search for food in a minute!"  
  
"Ok! Bye!" Goten and Trunks called back in unison as they ran towards the wood and then took off.  
  
Gohan turned back to his three friends. "Well I'll be back." With that he took off running into the woods and then took to the air once out of sight of his three friends. He soon was flying over a place with few trees. He saw a few apple trees and landed. "Well, might as well have a little snack before I start hunting." Gohan picked all of the apples out of the tree and put them on the ground and sat next to them. Eat started eating the apples when someone landed in front of him. Gohan looked up. "Oh, hey Piccolo! Do you by any chance know where we are?" I can't locate my dad or Vegita's ki. I haven't tried anyone else yet. They were just the easiest and." "Shut up already!" Piccolo cut him off. "Who are you and how do you know about ki?" Gohan looked up at his former mentor strangely.  
  
~*~  
  
Well I finally got chapter 2 up and decided to end it there. I didn't get to where Vegita comes in but hopefully in the next chapter. Tell me whet you think the genre should be. I am so bad at categorizing my own stuff. Please review! 


	3. AN Important

Ok this is just a little author's note to tell you why I haven't updated in _so long. Well I finally got the chapter typed up and everything, but then I accidentally lost the disk I saved it on. I would've saved it to my computer, but wasn't able to at the time. Sorry. As soon as I find the disk I will upload it. I promise. I have tried to type the chapter over again but have failed. Every time I try I get frustrated with myself and it turns out really bad. So I would like to thank ya'll for being patient with me. I will continue searching for the missing disk until I find it. Thanks! _

            I would also like to thank all ya'll who reviewed for my last chapter and I will thank each one individually when I find my disc. Until then, I have two songfics, which are a lot better than this (I think), and you can enjoy those, if you choose, until I get this one back on track. Thanks again!

Cya!


	4. I'm Gohan from the future

Ok peeps. I can't find my disk so I'm just going to try and write the next chapter. Hopefully it will turn out good. Ya'll deserve it. Thanks for being so patient. Man and the one on the disk was good too. Darn it!

Disclaimer: Akira Toriyama owns DBZ, not me.  L

Thank you everyone who reviewed and has been patient with me.

Anime-fan Meepa: I'm glad you loved it! Sorry I ended it there then made you wait so long. Forgive me! 

Ishkar: Thanks! I will.

Brion: Yeah it's before Vegita and Nappa arrive.

Julie: Thanks!!!

Britt: Thank you! I am so sorry for making you wait. Sharpner torture coming. 

So happy you like it! I'm gonna give the chapter another try and not wait for my disc to show up. 

Mystic: Yay! You like it too! I am so happy!

~*~

"I will ask you again" Piccolo said to the stranger "who are you and how do you know about ki?" Gohan looked at his former mentor, confusion clearly written on his face. Why was Piccolo acting as if he had never seen him before? Gohan nervously wrapped his tail around his waist. This caught Piccolo's eye. (AN: their tails, obviously, grew back) "Answer me saiya-jin!" Piccolo demanded.

_What's wrong with him? He has never talked to me with such hatred before or called me saiya-jin. Gohan thought. Just then Yamcha, Tien, Chiaotzu, Krillin, and what appeared to be a much younger version of himself landed not too far behind Piccolo. Gohan stared at his chibi self for a few moments before he came up with a conclusion…__ that blue swirly thing must have somehow transported us somewhere, or should I say sometime, into the past. That has to be it. It's the only explanation. _

"Hey, Piccolo, isn't there suppose to be two of them?" Krillin spoke up from the back.

"Yeah there is supposed to be two." Piccolo answered before turning back to Gohan "Where is the other saiya-jin?"

"Umm…Piccolo, I thing there is something you should know." Gohan said as he got up from his sitting place next to his stash of apples. Piccolo got into a fighting stance but was willing to listen. "Ok I'm guessing you guys are awaiting Vegita and Nappa, the two saiya-jins coming to earth. Am I right?" Everyone nodded a silent yes and continued to listen. "Ok. I'm guessing that we, as in my friends and I, were transported into the past." Gohan looked around to see if everyone understood so far. They looked at him with blank faces, not sure they should believe him or not. "Right, you see I am actually" points to Chibi Gohan "Well I'm him. I know you think I'm lying, so, Piccolo, I will tell you something that, I think only you and I know. Ok?" Piccolo nodded. _Darn. What should I tell him? Hmm? Probably something that happened while Piccolo and I where training for the saiya-jins arrival. Hmm? "Hey Piccolo, remember when I asked you to come to my birthday party? I don't remember if you ever answered me." Piccolo stared at the boy. It was true he never said anything about that to anyone before and Gohan didn't really have time to. _

"Ok kid, I believe you. For now." said Piccolo.

~*~

"Grr. What is taking Gohan so long?" Videl asked to no one in particular. 

"Chill out babe." Sharpner said as he put hid arm around Videl's shoulders. " He's only been gone fore an hour. It takes a lot longer than that to get enough food for four people. Especially with Gohan, you've seen him eat." 

"He's right Videl. Chill out." Erasa said, trying to calm her best friend down.

"You don't know Gohan like I do." Videl shoved Sharpner's arm off as she continued "he should have been back a while ago." 

"She's right. My brother should have been back by now if he left that long ago" Goten said as he and Trunks ran up to the little group. "I can feel his ki. It's not too far away. Come on!" 

~*~

"And that is how we got here." Gohan finished telling. By now everyone was crowded around Gohan listening to the story.

"So how do you plan on getting back to your own time" asked Piccolo.  

"Well I was hoping to use the dragonballs, but I'm afraid I won't be able to due to the fact you guys will need to wish back my father." answered Gohan. "I have no idea how were gonna get back"

"Get back to where, Gohan?" Gohan looked over his shoulder to see Goten and Trunks standing right behind him and Videl, Erasa, and Sharpner walking toward him not too far away.

"I'll tell you in a minute squirt." Gohan ruffled Goten's hair as he got ready to explain again. 

"So Nerd, this is where you've been." Sharpner then took notice to Piccolo, who stepped right behind Gohan. "Ahh! Dude, t-there is a big g-green thing behind you and h-he looks hungry." Sharpner 'warned' Gohan as he hid behind Videl for protection from the 'monster'. 

Gohan looked over his shoulder to see Piccolo glaring at Sharpner for his rude comment. "Umm…" Gohan looked back over to Sharpner "That's Piccolo. He's my sensei and he isn't hungry. He only drinks water." Sharpner felt a little better and came out from behind Videl. He figured that if the dork wasn't afraid then neither was he. Or at least he wasn't gonna let anyone else know that he was still scared.

"So Gohan, you gonna tell us where we are or what?" Trunks said walking up to Gohan. 

"Oh yeah, as it turns out we're about thirteen years in the past. That blue swirly thing was a portal and we all got sucked into it when we touched it. Now we need to figure out how to get back. We can't use the dragonballs because they need those to wish back my father. They nee…"

"Hey" Krillin interrupted "Goku should have been wished back by now. Yeah, because they wished him back as soon as we felt the new ki signature. Butwhy isn't he here yet?"

"Oh don't worry he'll be here. He'll be late, but he'll be here. So I suggest we just wait for him." Said Gohan as he sat back down, followed by everyone else. Everyone except for Piccolo that is.

"Hey Gohan" said Yamcha "Why don't you tell us who these people are?" 

"Alright, this is my little brother Goten and his best friend Trunks. This is Sharpner and Erasa; they go to my school, and so does Videl. She is also a good friend." 

"Hey Gohan, don't you mean your girlfriend?" teased Krillin.  

"WHAT!? She is not Gohan's girlfriend. She is my girl, right babe?" hollered Sharpner as he wrapped his arm around Videl once again, ignoring her death glare.

"Hey, I feel hurt. I thought you only gave me that look" Gohan joked. By this time Videl decided her glare wasn't working and hit the blonde boy in the face before answering Gohan.

"I didn't think you would mind if I let Sharpner borrow it. Oh and Sharpner, I am not your girl." Sharpner sat back down where he was while holding his face trying to ease the pain. 

"Hey guys, sorry I'm late, but why is everyone just sitting around? I thought we were suppose to be fighting the saiya-jins?" Goku landed on the ground behind everyone. They all looked at him at and stood up. 

"Goku," Piccolo said "It was a false alarm. This is your son from the future." He said as he pointed to Gohan then moved onto Goten "And this is your other son. They were accidentally transported here from the future."

"Oh, so does that mean we defeat the saiya-jins?" Goku guessed. Gohan suddenly got nervous again. He hadn't thought about that. Lucky for him Videl decided to speak up. _Thank you Dende…or wait, its Kami now right? Ok, thank you Kami! He thought._

"Wait a minute! Gohan, aren't they the aliens who attacked thirteen years ago? The ones that were on TV?"  (AN: Videl obviously knows about Gohan and saiya-jins and everything, she just doesn't know everything that has happened in the past, except for cell of course.)

"Yeah they are. I'll tell you about it alter, ok?" Videl nodded a yes.

"Why don't we all go back to Kame House while we wait for them?" Goku suggested. Everyone, except Gohan, Videl, Erasa, and Sharpner, agreed and took to the air. Just as Gohan was about to he heard Videl call his name. He looked back to see her pointing to the wide eyed Sharpner and Erasa. Out of habit Gohan put his hand behind his head and gave the famous Son grin. He walked over to them.

"Well I guess I'll have to carry them." Gohan said as he picked up Erasa and Sharpner. Then he and Videl both took to the air, which added more shock to Sharpner and Erasa's shock.

"STOP!!" Sharpner said as he recovered "How the hell can you two fly!? How can the fly!? Where are…" He abruptly stopped talking as soon as Gohan's hand hit the back of his head. Sharpner was out cold. Seeing this, Erasa decided against screaming about being so high up. The rest of the trip was spent in silence.

~*~ 

Well that's it for this chapter. I'll try to get the next one up soon. Again, sorry for the long wait for this one. Hope you like it! Cya next time. Remember to review!

Go press that little button that is at the bottom. 


	5. Hey Trunks, isn't that your dad?

Here's chapter 4. It didn't take as long as the last one huh? Nope.

Disclaimer: Me no own.

Thanks to:

David: Thanks!

Peter Kim: He might tell them in the next chapter

Kakarots-Frying-Pan:  Buttons are fun lol. Happy you liked it. I still haven't found my disk. I'm so sad cause I thinks I had other things on that disk.

Julie: thank you!

Anime-fan Meepa: I hope it gets better, just as long as it doesn't get worse. Thanks a lot.

Britt: I like Sharpner torture too. Vegita is in this one but Trunks doesn't talk to him. Sorry. Well not yet anyway. Glad you liked it!

A-man: Thanks!

Moon Night Princess: Sorry they're not that long, but I write til I can't think of what to put next. I'm glad you like my story and I hope I don't become another lost author. I hate when ppl don't finish their stories. Thank You!!

Mystic: Thank you!

~~*~~

They were all flying to Kame House with Goten and Trunks in the lead and Goku right behind them. Gohan and his friends stayed in the back. By this time Sharpner was awake and talking.

"So Gohan taught you how to fly?" He asked Videl. She nodded yes as Sharpner continued. "Where did the nerd learn how to fly?"

"Actually he has never told me .Where did you learn how to fly?" Videl questioned.

"Well I don't really remember. It's been so long, but I think it was Piccolo. I've known how to fly for as long as I can remember. I don't even know where my dad and his friends learned how." After Gohan explained they remained silent until someone thought of another question to ask. This was only about thirty seconds.

"Hey" Erasa said. "If you can fly does that mean you're the Great Saiyaman?" 

"What!?" Gohan said "What make you think that because I can fly, I'm the Great Saiyaman? I mean Videl can fly. So can all my friends that were following. There are actually, quit a few people that can fly." 

"Besides" Sharpner cut in "Gohan is too weak to be The Great Saiyaman. Just because they both fly and are both really dorky doesn't prove anything."

"Just because Gohan is a lot cuter, smarter, cooler, and everything else your not doesn't give you the right to pick on MY Gohan." As Erasa finished she wrapped her arms around Gohan in a protective manner.

"Will you two please stop arguing? It's getting old. And Sharpner, I would be careful of what you say. You wouldn't want Gohan to 'accidentally' drop you now. Would you?" Videl said.

"But I wouldn't do that." Gohan defended himself. Videl, Erasa and Sharpner sweat dropped.

"I didn't…" she started saying as she noticed Gohan was no longer beside her. "Gohan?" Soon everyone else stopped to find out what was going on. Videl looked behind her and found Gohan, who had just stopped in midair. Goku and Videl flew up to him.

"Gohan, why did you stop?" Videl asked. He looked up at Videl and his father, who were waiting for an answer.

"The saiya-jins are here. I can feel their ki not too far away." Gohan told them.  Goku closed his eyes to try to feel for the two ki's.

"Yes, I feel them. Well I guess its battle time." Goku announced as everyone else came closer.

"Good luck" Gohan said to them.

"You mean your not coming with us?" Krillin asked. 

"Sorry guys but I can't. We're going to stay here. I don't want to change history anymore than it already is. They're not that far away so I can still sense everything that happens and if too much goes wrong then I will have no choice but to step in. This is your battle and you'll need the experience for future battles. I'm sorry. Please don't count on me to be there if something does happen. For all you know that could be what originally happened. Try your best to forget that I am here." Gohan explained. They all nodded, silently saying that they understood. They said their goodbyes and lifted off into the air and flew toward the battle.

Gohan slowly put Sharpner and Erasa down then sat on the grass, followed by Videl, Sharpner, Erasa, Goten and Trunks.

"Why aren't we going? I want to watch." Sharpner complained. Erasa nodded her agreement.

"Sorry guys, but it's too dangerous and besides, I would have been too tempted to help out and, as I said before, I can't risk interfering with history." 

"Whatever. If your too scarred then I'll go" Sharpner got up to leave when Videl grabbed his arm and pulled him right back down, causing him to fall face first into the dirt. He quickly recovered, disappointed that they wouldn't let him watch the battle. 

"Sharpner, didn't Gohan just tell you to stay?" Videl asked

"Yeah, so what's your point? Why should I listen to him?" He asked back. Videl raised her fist up, threatening him.

"Because, I said so, that's why!!"  

"Don't worry Babe, I forgive you. I know you would never actually hit me. You love me too mu…" She hit him. Sharpner was out cold yet again.

"I told him not to call me that." Goten and Trunks then got up from the group.

"Where are you two going?" Gohan asked the two chibis.

"Umm…we were just going to look around a bit. See if we can't find anything to eat." Trunks said.

"OK but don't go too far." Gohan said as they both flew away.

"So Trunks" Goten asked "Where should we go first?"

"You'll see." Trunks answered with his father's smirk on his face.

"Hey, aren't we near where the battle is supposed to be? That's where were going, isn't it?"

"Wow, good guess Goten. How did you ever figure that one out?"

"I guess I'm just really smart like my brother." Goten answered not realizing Trunks' sarcasm. "But didn't my brother say we shouldn't go to the battle?"

"Yeah, your right. Oh well, can't turn back now. Besides, Gohan isn't my dad, he can't tell me what to do."

"Okay" By this time they were getting close. Soon they were at the battle scene and beside Goku.

"What are you guys doing here? I though you were going to stay behind?" Goku asked.

"We came to watch. We never said we were going to stay behind either. Gohan said that and Gohan is not my father" Trunks told him.

"So who are the brats? We'll be more than happy to get rid of them for you." Someone called from the other side of the battle field. Goten and Trunks looked over to see where that voice came from. It seemed so familiar. Who they saw shocked them.

"Umm…Trunks? Isn't that your dad?" Goten asked looking at his best friend.

"No stupid, it's the Easter Bunny." 

"Really? Wow, and all this time I thought he was your dad."

"Goten, you're so gullible. 

"Is that good?"

"Never mind Goten, I meant I was kidding."

"Awe, so he's not the Easter Bunny? Too bad."

"Hey Trunks" Goku asked "You mean to say that short guy is your father?" Everyone looked at Trunks in shock, waiting to see if what Goku said was true.

"Yeah, he is," said Trunks "but why are you guys fighting him? I would understand if he was fighting you, Goku. He hates you. I could understand him wanting to kill Yamcha, cause from what I heard he use to date my mom. But why all of you guys?"

"What do you mean I use to date your mom? Who is your mom? Wait…its Bulma isn't it?" Trunks glared at Yamcha.

"From what I heard she was suppose to be your only girlfriend" Trunks said, not too happy with Yamcha.

"What?" Yamcha said, waving his arms back and forth. "S-she is. Hehe what ever gave you t-that idea?"

"Hey! What are you waiting for!? I'm getting bored! If you weaklings are not going to fight me, I'll kill you and leave! Stop wasting my time" Vegita yelled.

"He never changes" said Trunks.

~*~

"Hmm? What happened?" Sharpner was just waking up. He suddenly remembered what happened. His 'girlfriend' punched him out. He looked around to find Gohan, Videl, and Erasa sitting together talking. He got up and walked over to them and sat down between Erasa and videl.

"Good morning sleepyhead! Or should I say good after noon?" Erasa greeted. 

"Hey" He said back "um...where are the kids?"

"They said they were going to look around a bit. They should have been back by now." answered Videl "Maybe we should go look for them?" 

"Uh oh, you guy, I can sense their ki." Gohan said.

"Well where are they?"  Asked Videl.

"Well I have been wondering why I haven't felt any big changes in the other's ki. Well now I know. Goten and Trunks are at the battle scene. I better go and get them before they crew things up." Gohan got up and as about to leave when he was stopped by Videl.

"Gohan I'm going and don't try to stop me." Videl turned to Sharpner and Erasa "And no you guys aren't going. Now come on Gohan, lets go." Gohan, too afraid to tell Videl no, nodded his head and took off followed by Videl.

~~*~~

Sorry guys. That's it for now. Cya next time. Don't forget to review!!!!!


	6. TRUNKS!

Konnichiwa Minna-san. I have had many people complain about short chapters, so I'm gonna write a longer one here. It took a little longer to come out but at leat this chapter will be longer. Be happy! 

Disclaimer: *yawn*

Thanks to:

Rayne's Cousin: Ok I'm go'in. lol

Ishkar: Thank you!!

Kakarots-Frying-Pan: Thank so much. I don't think anyone can deny that buttons are fascinating.  ^-^

Lord Marix: Thanks a bunch! Sorry they're short.

Cathowl: Thanks!! I love time travel fics too. 

Anime-fan Meepa: I'm sorry, I didn't mean for it to be a cliffhanger. It wasn't intentional. I just couldn't think anymore. Thank you so very much!!!!!!

Britt: Yup, Goten and Trunks are gonna screw things up bad this time. Lol Thank you!

      … (There's no name! umm…I'll call you blanky)…blanky: no that's not it. Here is more.

SwomeSwan: Thanks, I am glad you liked it.

Disser: I feel so special! Thank you and sorry it's short.

Thank you everyone!!!

~*~

"So Bulma is your mom and that short, evil, saiya-jin guy is your dad?" asked Yamcha and Trunks nodded.

"Yeah, and he doesn't like to be called short." Trunks answered.

"How do they get together? I don't see ho that could happen." Yamcha continued.

"How should I know? I _wasn't _there." Trunks told him. 

Goten came up to Trunks and tapped him on the shoulder. Trunks turned around to see what his younger friend wanted.

"Hey Trunks, won't Gohan be mad at us for telling them this?" asked Goten.

"I don't care. He isn't in charge of me." Trunks said.

"Ok that's it! I have had enough of this! I am going to search for those Dragonballs, destroy this planet, and when you girls are done gossiping I will be back for the fight I was promised!" Vegita yelled, getting ready to take off.

"Wait!!" Trunks yelled "don't leave, we'll fight you!" 

Vegita turned around to face the chibi, wearing his famous smirk.

"_You_ want to fight _me_? Vegita no Ouji?" Vegita started to laugh "You have no idea of what trouble you are getting into. But sadly if you want to get to me you must get through Nappa. Nappa, show this kid what we mean."

"Yes sir." Nappa said to his prince. He walked out into the open, between the two groups, and got into a fighting stance. "Well come on"

Trunks was just about to walk out to where Nappa was when a hand came to rest on his shoulder. It was Goku.

"Are you sure you know what your doing?" He asked the chibi.

"Don't worry. My dad is pretty weak now. This Nappa guy is even weaker. I will have no problem what so ever." Goku nodded and let Trunks go.

"Hey, Trunks, why do you want to fight your dad anyway?" Goten asked.

"Hey it's not everyday I am stronger than my dad and can beat his ass." Trunks explained. He then walked out in front of Nappa, not even bothering to get into his stance. Trunks looked at his father and copied the smirk that he was giving.  '_I think my dad will enjoy this. I don't even have to put that much power into it. Hehe.' Trunks thought. He looked back to Nappa and prepared to attack._

"BIG BANG ATTACK" Trunks yelled as he did a small Big Bang Attack. Everyone gasped as Nappa was immediately disintegrated. Trunks turn to see his father's reaction. He almost started laughing at the look on shock and anger on his father's face.

"Wha…how…where did you learn that! That is _my attack!" Vegita yelled, giving trunks the reaction he was hoping for._

"You taught it to me…_Dad._" Trunks was trying so hard not to burst out laughing. The look his father was giving him was priceless.

"What the hell are you talking about, boy?" Vegita asked.

"You do in the future…which is where I'm from." Trunks answered.

"What do you mean the 'future'?" Vegita started to get curious.

~*~

"You taught it to me…_Dad."_

Gohan couldn't believe what he just saw and heard as he looked down onto the battle field from above. Trunks killed Nappa and was now telling Vegita that he was his son from the future. What was Trunks thinking? How much damage has Trunks done already? Gohan really didn't want to think about it. He looked over to see Videl looking down at what happened then look up at him.

"I guess what just happened really wasn't good was it? Who was that guy anyway?" she asked him.

"No, that wasn't good and that guy was Nappa. I'll have to explain everything later. We have to go before anything else happens." With that they flew down to the battle.

~*~

"What do you mean the 'future'?" Vegita asked.

"What I mean is…" 

"TRUNKS!!!" Gohan interrupted him. "What do you think you are doing? You want to destroy everything!" Gohan and Videl landed in front of Trunks.

"Chill, Gohan. What's your problem?" asked the chibi.

"You're going to change history" Gohan said as if saying the most obvious thing ever.

"So, what's your point? I heard that when Marai me came and told Goku what happened nothing in his time changed. So, if you think about it, nothing in our time will change and who cares if there is another timeline?" Trunks explained.

"I care! Besides, you don't know that nothing will change. If you keep adding timelines, you could damage one of the other ones or, even worse, delete it entirely!" Gohan said before walking over to his father and friends. "You guys will have to take it from here. Now, Vegita and Nappa's tail aren't sensitive like my dad's. You should've learned that during your fight with Nappa, which was supposed to occur. Now we have to leave. We left our friend and that blonde guy we were with behind. I don't want anything to happen to them." Gohan said. Before he left he turned around to say one last thing. "Oh and don't kill Vegita. There are more of you now and I don't want anyone to kill him. Just injure him real bad and let him leave in his pod. I'm sure you won't need my help, but I'll keep a feel on your kis just incase. Well I guess I'll see you later." With that the four of them took off to go back to Sharpner and Erasa. When they got there they saw Erasa eating a candy bar that she found in her purse. Sharpner was lying unconscious next to her. They landed not too far away and walked up to her.

"Umm…Erasa?" Videl asked "What happened to Sharpner?" 

Erasa looked over to the blonde boy, who was face down in the dirt and then back up to Videl before answering.

"He wanted my food and I didn't know when you guys were coming back. For all I knew you _weren't_ coming back." 

"Well were back now, ok?" Videl asked. Erasa nodded and then looked down at her candy bar before holding it up to Videl, silently asking if she wanted some.

"No thanks Erasa." Videl said.

"I'll have it!!!" shouted Gohan, Goten, and Trunks. Videl looked at Gohan and shook her head.

"Let Goten and Trunks have it." Gohan nodded, though wasn't too happy in her decision. 

"Huh?" Sharpner was now waking up. He got onto his hands and knees for a second, before sitting back down. "What happened?"

"You tried to get my candy bar, buy I knocked you out before you actually could." Erasa explained.

"How?" Sharpner asked confused. "What did you hit me with anyway?"

"My purse" Erasa giggled.

"Umm…" Gohan asked "What's in your purse anyway?"

"Oh, you know the usual. I have make up, my brush, my cell phone, which hasn't suffered any damage, I checked. I did have a candy bar but I obviously don't any more, a few girl supplies, my car keys, my mom's car keys, my dad's car keys, they might need those, a dog whistle, my id, a few credit cards, and a few bucks. Why do you ask?" Erasa asked.

"No reason, just asking. Well I think we better go find food to eat while we wait for the battle to be over. Goten, Trunks, you two gather fire wood and don't even think of wondering off this time. I'll be feeling or your ki. Videl and I will look for food. Sharpner and Erasa, you two will stay here." Gohan said.

"And why should I listen to you, Nerd-boy?" Sharpner asked getting up.

"I can think of a couple reasons why." Videl said, clenching her fist and holding one up for him to see. "I'm sure Erasa can think one too." She said motioning towards Erasa's purse. Sharpner quickly sat back down. "Good"

"Goten, Trunks, leave the forest in tact and after you get enough wood go pick some apples and stuff to snack on." The two boys nodded, telling Gohan that they would obey, before flying off. "OK shall we get going?" Videl nodded and they both took off in search of food, leaving Erasa and Sharpner.

"So what exactly are we looking for?" Videl asked as she and Gohan landed a few miles away from where they took off.

"I don't know. Something edible, like a dinosaur or maybe we'll just get some fish." Videl nodded and decided against asking about the dinosaur thing. "It shouldn't take too long" Before long they came upon a rather large dinosaur searching for some food of its own. 

"Hey, Videl, look. There is a pretty good one." Gohan pointed out.

"Do we really need one that size? I mean there are only six of us." She asked. Gohan gave her a 'how-long-have-you-known-me' look. She looked down at the dinosaur and sighed. "What am I talking about? Three of those six _are_ saiya-jins." She chuckled and looked back to Gohan. "Ok let's go get that dinosaur" 

They both flew down to where the dinosaur was. Videl flew up in front of it to distract it as Gohan came in from behind. Just as he was about to hit it, the dinosaur turned around, unexpected. The dinosaur swung its tail, knocking Videl down to the ground and then stalked over to where she landed. Videl slowly got up and looked up at the dinosaur that was now standing over her. She prepared to defend herself as the beast got closer. Before she knew what was happening Gohan had killed the creature, grabbed Videl, and was now flying off. She looked up at him and instead of saying thanks her face got an angry expression on it.

"What did you do that for!? I could have handled it! I'm not as weak as you may think! Stop protecting me, I can take care of myself!" Gohan let go as she tried to get out of his grasped. She took off and landed on the ground below. Gohan slowly looked at his feet as if he did something really bad.

"Sorry" he whispered to himself before slowly landing not too far away from Videl.

"Now let's go get that dinosaur that you killed and get back to the others" Videl said. 

They took off back to the dinosaur that was now lying, lifeless, on the ground. Gohan picked it up and they both headed back to the group incomplete silence.

After getting back, Goten and Trunks already had a fire going. They cooked the dinosaur and ate their fill. Not along after their meal Gohan noticed that the battle was now over. 

"Well we better get back to the battle field and inspect the damage." Gohan said as he went over to Sharpner and Erasa and picked them up once again.

"We have to fly again? I would really rather not. I am not too fond of heights you know." Erasa complained. 

"Yup we're going to fly." Gohan answered as he lifted off the ground. They flew the few miles to the battle field and got there just as Bulma, Master Roshi, Oolong, and ChiChi were just landing. (Sorry guys, but I don't remember who was there.) Goku was injured, but not as ad as he should have been. Everyone who was supposed to die did. Vegita had already left and Goku was now being put onto the Jet Copter. (Sorry again, but I don't know exactly what they had.) Everyone else boarded the copter and took off.

~*~

Well that's it. So did you guys like the longer ones or the shorter ones better? I know it wasn't that much longer. Well remember to review and tell me what you think. Ja ne! 


	7. They're Off!

Hi! I know this took longer than it was supposed to but I was sick for a week and then I just had so much make-up work for school. So I am really sorry. To make up for the lateness I am making this chapter extra long. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ.

Thanks to:

Cathowl: Hehe, Trunks is just so bad. I would punish him but then I would feel too guilty. lol. Glad you liked it! 

Anime-fan Meepa: If you like the long chapters then you'll like this one (hopefully), cause it's pretty long. Well for e anyway. ^-^ Thanks!!!!

Chibi Dragon: I am gonna try to do longer chapters, but they may be out a day later than usual. I usually try to get them up by Monday. It just depends how long they take me.

Silver Angel: I am so happy you liked it! I am not sure how much the timeline will change. We'll both just have to see. I'm just sort of making a lot up as I go. ^-^

Majunior7: Sorry I killed off the rest of the people (Ok so some weren't human), but I really didn't have any use for them and Yamcha would have probably ended up doing something that would keep Bulma and Vegita apart. I needed Piccolo to be killed so that they would have a reason to go to Namek. I am sorry for doing what I did. Thanks for reviewing and telling me what you thought.

Britt: Thanks so much! I think that they are gonna end up in the future. Hmm? Maybe I should let Sharpner 'accidentally' get eaten or something. Lol. They could always wish him back with the dragonballs. Oh, and I'm sorry. I feel like I haven't done too much torture to Sharpner. If you have any ideas let me know. Thanks, Cya!

Peter Kim: I was planning on having Trunks and Goten come along, whether on purpose or not. You know what? I think the other may need a little help with the Ginyu Force and the others after all. Good idea. We'll have to see what happens. Thanks for reviewing and I am happy you like my little story.

..............aka bob: Thank you! I am so happy you like it!! 

Misstress Frostic: I think I like it longer too. Thanks so much! I am glad you like it.

ON TO THE CHAPTER!!! *poses like an idiot*

~*~

From the battle field they headed strait for the hospital. Goku's arm was hurt and might be broken. He probably would have been fine if he just went home, but ChiChi, being the kind and caring wife she was, saw it as a life or death situation. So now they were on their way to the hospital to get that arm looked at.

"So, Gohan," Krillin asked as both Gohans looked up. He looked at them and then pointed his finger to the older boy and continued, "How did that battle turn out in your time?"

Gohan gave it a thought and answered, "Well the battle was pretty different, but it had the same outcome, give or take a few injuries."

"Guys get ready, we're about to land!" Bulma called from the driver's seat.

True to her word they landed about a minute later. (Wow that didn't take long to get there) They landed on the roof and all got out. They went through two doors that lead to a stairway and then to the top floor, which had an emergency room for those who came by copter. As they walked down the hall to the Emergency wing, Gohan noticed Erasa start to walk a different way.

"Umm, Erasa where are you going? We're going this way." Gohan pointed toward the direction they were heading.

"Oh, I just saw the cutest doctor I have ever seen and I want to find out his name. I'll ketch up with you guys later, okay?" Erasa answered as she took off after the poor doctor. 

"Hey, that's not a bad idea! Now, why didn't I come up with that? I bet there are some hot looking nurses around here. See ya!" Sharpner called as he ran off.

"Wow, what a dedicated 'boyfriend' I have" Videl said sarcastically as she came up behind Gohan. 

Gohan chuckled and looked back at her. "Well I say good riddance" 

They looked back to find their group up ahead and hurried to ketch up with them.

 Soon they all arrived at the Emergency room. To everyone's surprise the waiting room wasn't full as they usually are. In fact it was quite empty. All they had to do was fill out a form and wait for the doctor to be finished with a patient who cut her finger and needed stitches. 

"Son Goku?" Dr. Watson called and ChiChi got up with her husband and followed the doctor. 

"Well I'm going up to the roof to wait and maybe think about a few things." Gohan got up and headed back for the door they had just came in not even two minutes ago. Videl got up and followed. Goten, Trunks, and Gohan looked up from the TV they were watching. Finding nothing to their interest they returned to their show. Bulma and the rest watched them leave before starting occupying themselves with a conversation.

"Hey, wait up! I'm coming too!" She called and caught up with Gohan.

They walked down the hall and up the stairs in complete in silence. Gohan opened the door for Videl like the gentlemen he was. They walked over to the edge of the roof and leaned over the side, just taking in the sight of the city. Down below they could hear the sounds of the cars going buy and a horn beeping in the distance. They also heard a few police sirens coming from not too far away. Videl gave a little laugh.

"If we were back in our time we would be helping them, you know?" She said.

Gohan gave a little chuckle a well and nodded in agreement. "Yeah"

"Gohan" Videl said as she turned toward Gohan, "I'm sorry"

"Videl?" Gohan asked, confused, "What for? You didn't do anything."

"I mean about before, when you saved me. You saved my life and I yelled at you. I shouldn't have gotten so mad…I shouldn't have gotten mad at all. I'm sorry." Videl looked down apologetically for a moment before looking into his onyx eyes, seeking forgiveness.

"Videl, you don't need to apologize. You didn't do anything wrong, really!" Gohan said. "It's ok"

Videl smiled at him and got a little closer before finally closing the distance between them. Gohan was caught off guard and just before he was going to kiss back she pulled back and looked him in the eyes again.

"I-I'm sorry." She apologized, again, before turning around and heading back toward the door.

"Videl, wait!" Gohan called. 

She turned around as Gohan started walking toward her. He gazed into her eyes, lifted her chin with his finger, and kissed her. Though, surprised by the move, she kissed back. Suddenly the door behind them opened up and they quickly broke apart, blushing like mad. Luckily Bulma was the first one out and was too caught up in a conversation with ChiChi to notice. (Wow ChiChi didn't notice! lol) 

"Yeah we plan on having the release date sometime in March. It's one of Capsule Corporation's greatest inventions." Bulma finished up her conversation before taking notice of the two teens. "Oh hey guys, ready to go?"

Gohan and Videl both blushed before nodding their response. Gohan looked over at his mom and dad.

"So how did it go?" he asked, eyeing his father's cast.

"As it turns out Goku had two fractures." ChiChi stated rather matter-of-factly.

They all got back into the plane, took there seats, and got ready for take off.

"So, what did you two do up here?" Bulma asked curiously.

Gohan and Videl blushed, again, and Gohan answered. "Umm…we just talked about the thin that have been happening" Well he didn't lie. They did talk about the dinosaur incident and that was something that had happened.

"Videl!" Erasa whined from the seat behind her. "Aren't' you going to asked me about that doctor?" 

Videl sighed, "What happened?" 

"Well," said Erasa "His name is Dr. Josh Ramen and is a surgeon. And as it turns out he is married, has two kids and a girlfriend and isn't looking for another at the moment." She sighed. "It just wasn't meant to be."

Videl just rolled her eyes at her friend and said sarcastically, "Sorry, I guess not"

"Well I didn't do any better. At least you got a name. All I got was 'sorry, I'm taken', 'I'm not looking right now' and 'my hummingbird has fleas, so I can't.'" Sharpner said.

Again Videl rolled her eyes and said, "Sorry"

"So guys," Goku said, "what do we do now? Now that Piccolo is gone so are the dragonballs."

"Dragonballs? What are those" asked Sharpner.

"They are these seven…" Goku started to explain when he was interrupted by Gohan.

"Huh…they're just collectables." He stated.

Satisfied in his answer Sharpner turned away and started to chat with Erasa about who knows what.

"Well anyway, what are we going to do?" asked Goku, again.

"We'll have to go to Namek to get the Namekian dragonballs." Gohan explained.

"Hey!" Chibi Gohan said, "Isn't that where they said Piccolo is from?"

"Yeah you're right, but…how do we get there?" asked Krillin.

"Hey two saiya-jins came right? Only one left right?" Bulma asked as everyone nodded a yes. "Well then there should still be a working ship. We could use that."

"But Bulma that only carries one person and we need it to carry more. I know of a ship that can do that. We just need to pay a visit to Mr. Popo. He knows where it is and how to work it." Gohan said, knowing they weren't supposed to take the saiya-jin space pod.

Bulma nodded her yes as they came upon Capsule Corp. They landed out back and everyone got out. 

"Hey Bulma, I thinks we should go visit Mr. Popo now so we came prepare the ship tonight and maybe leave sometime tomorrow." Gohan suggested.

"Good idea!" Bulma agreed.

"But my arm won't be better by tomorrow! ChiChi won't let me go if it's not!" complained Goku.

"Don't worry." Bulma said. "My dad can make you a ship and you can meet us there" 

Gohan sighed, relived he wouldn't have to suggest that himself. He didn't want to tell them what they should do unless he had to. He wanted to leave it up to them to keep thing pretty much the same as they are in his time.

"Hey, Goten, Trunks!" Gohan called as he saw the two heading inside. "Not another word to anyone, do you hear? If you do I will let Vegita have you when we get back home. I'm sure he isn't too pleased with you two."

"You mean _if _we get home?" asked Trunks.

"No," Gohan answered, "I mean when. I already figured out how to get back."

"And that is…?" asked Trunks.

"Well, after summoning Porunga, only two wishes were used. Guru died before the third wish could be made. If we make the wish before he dies, then we can wish to go back to the future." Gohan explained.  

"You mean we're going to Namek!" Trunks asked starting to get excited.

"Yay! I've never been to another planet before! This will be so cool!" Goten was equally excited, maybe even a little more.

"No…_I_ will be going to Namek. You two have caused enough trouble. You will stay here. I bet they have video games and stuff to keep you occupied." Gohan said.

"But…" the two chibis said in unison. 

"No buts, no complaints." Gohan said.

Gohan walked away and over to Bulma. He picked her up and lifted of the ground. He looked back at the two chibis and then at Videl, who was just coming out of the Capsule Corporation building. He smiled back at her before looking back over to the two chibis.

"Remember you two, no trouble! I'll be back later!" he then took off.

It would take about twenty minutes to get up to the Look Out. Gohan could have gone faster if he had wanted to, but didn't want to frighten Bulma too much. After all, she wasn't use t flying. After a few moments of flying, Bulma had decided to start a conversation.

"You like her don't you?" 

"What? Who?" Gohan asked.

"Oh, I think you know who." Bulma said back.

"Umm…Videl?"

"Yes, Videl. It's quite obvious. The way you look at her, the way both of your eyes sparkle when they meet, and you just act differently around her." Bulma explain. "You like her, huh? Don't deny it."

Gohan blushed. "Y-yeah, I do. A lot." He admitted. 

"You two weren't just talking up on the roof earlier, either."

Gohan looked at her, surprise written all over his face. "You saw us?"

Bulma looked at him with a smile her face. "No I didn't see. I was guessing and partially teasing you. So what did I not see?"

Gohan blushed, again. "N-nothing. We didn't do anything." 

"You're lying right through your teeth young man! You kissed her, didn't you?" Bulma guessed. Again Gohan blushed. Giving her all she needed to know she guessed right. She nodded her victory. "I knew it. You can't keep anything from me and for now on I pay attention when I walk through a door." 

Before long, they came upon the Look Out. They landed on top to find Mr. Popo watering the flowers and the rest of the plants that grew atop the Look Out. Mr. Popo stopped and came up to the two.

"Yes, how may I help you?" Mr. Popo asked.

"Mr. Popo, I know that Kami had a ship that he came here in and that you know its whereabouts and how it functions. We need to use that ship to get to Namek and use the dragonballs so we can wish everyone back. So if you could please show us where the ship is and how to use it, we would be very grateful." Gohan explained their current predicament and asked permission.

"Of course. I would be happy to do the for you. Please…follow me." Mr. Popo got on his magic carpet and started toward the ship.

~Later~

A few hours later Gohan and Bulma returned to Capsule Corp. to find Videl outside waiting for them. 

"I'll leave you two out here to talk about things, okay?" Bulma said, going inside, leaving the two teens by themselves.

"So, how did it go?" Videl asked.

"Great. Tomorrow morning we pack the ship with everything we need and then we leave that evening. So where are Sharpner and Erasa?" Gohan asked

"Well…Erasa, last time I checked was crying her eyes out over a show. As it seems, Adam is breaking up with Alice and Brad just confessed his love for Melissa, who is dying of some unknown disease. At least that is what Erasa told me." Videl told him.

"And Sharpner?" he asked.

"I slipped a few sleeping pills into his drink and now he is out cold at the kitchen table." Explained Videl. "Well it's been a long day and I'm going to bed. I'll see you tomorrow morning. Wake me up when you get up, okay?" 

"Okay Videl." Videl gave him a smile before she turned around and started back inside. "Videl?"

Videl turned around to look at him. "Yes?"

"Umm…never mind." 

Videl nodded to him, "Good night Gohan" 

"Night." Gohan called back as he watched her retreating form head into the house. He soon followed.

~Morning~

As sunlight poured into the room as Gohan opened his eyes. He looked around the room, remembering the events of the day before. He slowly got up, walked over to the bathroom that was in his room and started the shower. He took off the pajamas that Bulma had lent him and stepped into the warm water. After his shower, now fully awake, he got into a clean pair of clothes. He had to borrow a gi from his father, which was also orange and blue. Gohan stepped out into the hallway and walked down a bit till he was standing in front of a door. Raising his hand, he slowly and quietly tapped on the door. After hearing a quiet "come in" he opened the door to find Videl already showered and dressed. She was wearing a pair of shorts and a small shirt; well small for her anyway, that Bulma had given her to wear.

"You look nice Videl." Gohan complimented walking toward her till he was only about a foot away.

"I could say the same about you." Videl looked up at him, took a step forward, gave him a quick kiss, and stepped back again. She looked at him and blushed. Gohan started into her eyes and gave her smile before bushing at her. Just before he was to give her a kiss back, he heard someone at the door. They turned around to find Erasa standing at the door.

"Hi guys, you're finally up, huh?" Erasa greeted them and they nodded. "I have been up and dressed for an hour. In fact I already ate. So why are you in Videl's room so early in the morning, Gohan? Is there something I should know?" 

Gohan held is hands up in defense, "No it's not like that! Videl asked me to come get her when I woke up and when I knocked on her door she was already up and ready to go."

"Go where? Where are we going?" Erasa asked curiously.

"Umm…It was just an expression." Gohan explained.

"Where's Sharpner?" Videl asked, wondering if he too was up.

"I'm right here" Sharpner said groggily as he came up to the door way next to Erasa. He rubbed his back before peaking again, "Boy my back hurts! *yawn* When I woke up this morning I was at the kitchen table. I don't even remember going to bed last night." 

The other three teens looked at each other, hiding a smile, knowing full well why he woke up at the table.

"I must have been sleep walking again. You know, one time, I think it was last week or it could have been last year…" Sharpner said, looking as if he were in deep thought, "Well, anyway, I woke up on a boat, with a ticket in my hand. The ticket said I was heading for the United States. I even had a passport in hand, which I don't even know where that came from." As Sharpner finished his little story, he turned around and head out of the room. "I wonder how I paid for all that?" he said to himself and wondered off. What was his destination? Not even he knew.

Gohan and Videl exchanged glances. They where starting to get worried about their friend. 

"Poor guy. I know just how he feels. It's not fun to blow a lot of money while you're asleep." Erasa said, completely missing the point.

"Well, I think we should go get the ship ready to leave." Gohan said as he started out the door. 

"Where are we going?" Erasa asked.

"_I _am going to get us back home. You guys will stay here." Gohan said.

"Hold up, when you say you guys, you do mean you them" Videl said pointing to Erasa, "and Goten and Trunks, right?..._Right?"_

"Well I meant you also." 

"No, I don't think you did…_right?"_

Gohan looked at Videl. Boy, he hated it when she gave him that glare. All he had to do was say 'No I meant you too'. That shouldn't be too hard, should it?

"R-right." He failed. It was too hard. 

"Good" 

The two left the room before Erasa could ask any questions. They pack capsules full of _a lot_ of food, clothing, and everything else needed. That took a while, considering all the food they needed to gather and how much Bulma wanted to take along with them. After that all they had to do was to wait for Krillin to arrive. That didn't take long. He came with food, clothes, and anything else he might have wanted to bring with them. Soon they were all off. Krillin, Videl, Chibi Gohan and Gohan all flew. Gohan had to carry Bulma to the place where the ship was located. Bulma would have taken her capsule jet, but Gohan wouldn't let her, saying this would be much faster. As soon as they landed, they loaded up the ship with al their supplies. Before long, they were off, with Bulma at the controls, Krillin and Chibi Gohan sat in the seats, while Gohan stood, being able to keep his balance during take offs and landings, while he held on to Videl to make sure nothing happened to her. 

~*~

Don't fret guys! Goten and Trunks are _not out of the picture. Neither are Sharpner and Erasa. Can you guys maybe tell me thing I should do out while they are out in space? Don't worry they won't be there long. Can someone tell me stuff that happened, though? I haven't seen these episodes. All I know is a few things happened or maybe I'm wrong. Well please let me know. Thanks! Don't forget to review!!!_

Cya!!!


	8. Why me?

It is that time again. Time to write once more. Well here we go.

Disclaimer: I'm too poor to own DBZ.

Thanks to:

Daniel Chaput: Noooo! Not the almighty Frying Pan of Death! *cowers at the site of the pan* Help me! Lol. Thanks! I'm so happy to like it!

Mrs. Videl Son: Ooh! Ok. That's so neat how you have the same amount of dots as there are letters and spaces in your name. Hehe I love it! Thanks so much!  

Cathowl: You haven't seen the episodes either? I want to. Oh well, thanks a whole bunch. I'm glad you liked it!

Brodstern: Those are great ideas! I'm gonna have to use one, but the problem is…which one? Hmm? I have seen a few of the episodes with the Ginyu Force so I know what you mean, but I didn't know that they used the third wish. What am I gonna do now!? Do you have any ideas? I sort of need them to make the wish or something else where they would end up in the wrong timeline again. (That's my plan) If you have any ideas, tell me please! Thanks a bunch. 

Sakiku: Now that I know they can't use the third wish I don't know what to do. I didn't know that they used it. Thanks for telling me. If you have any ideas of how they can get back please tell me. Thanks!

Kamislash: Thanks I am so happy you enjoyed it. No the portal was actually my own idea. I haven't seen Crono Trigger, yet. ^-^

Adbzfan2K03: Thanks! I'm gonna have to do some of those things. Thanks for the ideas! I'm happy you liked this. 

Silver Angel: Thanks, that was a BIG help. I will probably have them run into the space colonist next chapter so I can find out more. I'm gonna do research. ^-^ Thanks for helping me out and telling me what you think. I 'm glad you liked it.

Misstress Frostic: I didn't start to watch DBZ till the Saiyaman saga, either. I think that's when a lot of people started watching. I love Trunks too. I have most of the episodes with Trunks in them. I also have the Trunks special, a key chain and my first fic was of Trunks. *hugs Trunks* Sorry. Once I start thinking about Trunks, it's hard to stop. I love him that much. *sigh* Lol. Anyways, I'm happy you liked it. 

Onto chapter 8…well actually, I just realized, it would be chapter 7, but oh well…onto chapter 8! Enjoy!

~*~

Space. That's where they were, now. They had left the Earth's atmosphere about twenty minutes ago and were now on their way to Namek to get the Dragonballs. Now they were just sitting there. 

"Okay, I'm bored." Videl stated. "There is nothing to do"

"Well, let's talk then. So, what are things like in the future? What happens to me?" Bulma asked.

"Well, the future is….fine…I guess." Gohan said, not sure how to answer that.

"And me? Do Yamcha and I finally get married" Bulma said with high hopes.

"Umm…I can't tell you…" Gohan was starting to get worried. He never did do well when someone was trying to find things out from him. Videl taught him that a long time ago.

"Why can't you tell me? Does something happen to me? Does something happen to Yamcha? Let me guess, Yamcha and I are through?" by now Bulma was shouting at our poor Gohan.

"Hey, Bulma, maybe there's a good reason he can't tell you?" Krillin said trying to calm the young scientist down. 

"What do you mean he can't tell _me? Do you know something I don't?"_

"Wha…no! I don't know anything!" Krillin lied. Chibi Gohan nodded in agreement.

"Riiight." Bulma said as she got up and headed for another part of the ship. "Well I guess I'll make something to eat"

"I'll help you Bulma" Videl offered.

"Thanks" The two ladies then left the room to make something to eat and probably chit chat.

"Umm… can Videl cook?" Krillin asked, "'Cause I know Bulma can't make anything that's actually edible."

"Well she helped my mom out the other night. The food came out really good, not that it doesn't when it's just my mom cooking" Gohan said.

"Well that's not saying much, since mom is a really great cook anyways" Chibi Gohan said.

"Hey, Gohan, what's that?" Krillin asked, pointing to the badge on Gohan's vest. "I noticed that Videl had one too."

"Oh, this?" Gohan said as he looked at it, "It's the Orange Star High badge. It's the high school I go to. Everyone has to wear one."

"Oh great, mom's making me go to school, now?" Chibi Gohan complained.

"Afraid so kiddo. It's funny though, after how hard my mom was on me about my studding, she never really wanted Goten to study that much. In fact she's the one that taught Goten how to fight." Gohan explained.

"Wow, mom sure has changed. She never let's me fight with my dad. I always have to find a way around her…well except for this time. She actually let me go, but I don't know why" Chibi Gohan said.

"So Gohan" Krillin said as they both looked at him, "Umm…you" he pointed to the older boy, "what do you do when your not at school?"

"Well I study, unless Videl is over. I have actually started training her."  Gohan said.

"Does mom make you study or do you do that on your own?" Chibi Gohan asked.

"She still makes me study." He answered.

"Is school hard?" asked Chibi Gohan.

"No, especially since they teach stuff I've know since I was seven. The only reason she makes me go is so I would be with people my own. I'm thinking she also made me go so I would find a mate. She is _really determined to get grandchildren soon." Gohan said._

"Mate?" Krillin and Gohan asked, not used to the term that was used.

"Huh? Oh sorry. I guess I have been hanging around Vegita too much lately." Gohan said.

"Oh, so what's Vegita like in your time?" Krillin asked.

"Well, he is pretty stubborn, arrogant, full of pride, and all he ever does or thinks about revolves around training. That's how Trunks got so strong. Vegita is determined to make him stronger than me and Goten. He is also determined to surpass and defeat my dad. He's so obsessed with it, it's creepy."

"My dad's not creepy!" Everyone turned around and looked to see who said that. They didn't see anything, but Gohan stood up and walked over to a cabinet. He quickly opened it up and out tumbled Goten and Trunks, who had both hands covering his mouth. Gohan picked both chibis up off the floor by the back of their gi.

"Why me?" Gohan complained, "Explain!"

"We wanted to come with you." Goten said and Trunks nodded.

"Well there's not much we can do about it now, I guess. You two better not cause any trouble or else you'll be spending some time in the gravity room with me when we get back home." The two chibis gulped before Gohan dropped them. They landed on the floor with a 'thud'. 

"Umm…Gohan, I think there is something we should tell you." Goten said. Gohan raised an eyebrow at him. "Well you see, when we came in here, your two friends followed us and that girl threatened to tell you and so we knocked them out and we were gonna put them outside, but then we heard you guys coming so we just put them in a cupboard and I don't remember which one it was." 

"You did what!? Oh great! Trunks, do you remember where they are?" Trunks shook his head no. He had forgotten all about those two.

Gohan walked over to a few cupboards and started looking through them one by one. Soon enough he came upon one that had the two teens packed in it. He carefully took them out, only hitting Sharpner's head on the cupboard door about twice, before laying them on the floor.

"Hey, guys, it's time to eat." Videl said coming back into the room. She saw the four newcomers and asked: "Why are they here"

"Long story Videl, I'll explain while later." Gohan said as he made his way to the kitchen.

"Yay, food!!!" Goten yelled as he took off for the kitchen. Before he got there Gohan grabbed him and pulled him back.

"You two will wait till morning. We didn't know you were here and I doubt Bulma and Videl made enough for two extra saiya-jins." Gohan said as dropped Goten and continued his journey to the kitchen. Goten's eyes got really wide just before he fainted and Trunks looked like he was about to cry. Poor kids.

Gohan sat down at the table and grabbed a plate. He then started to fill the plate up with a _ton of food._

"Gohan, don't you think that was a little harsh?" Videl said sitting down herself. Gohan shook his head. "They can have the leftovers. I'll be sure to leave them some." Gohan then started to chow down. Videl thought for a minute, shrugged, put a little bit of food on her plate and started to eat.

Soon dinner was over and there was enough food left to feed one demi-saiya-jin. Gohan and Chibi Gohan had both left half of their meal for the two kids.

"What about Sharpner and Erasa? What will they eat?" Videl asked.

"I have a feeling that they will be out until tomorrow." Gohan said. "Well I'm tired. I think I'll go to bed now…umm, Bulma, did you bring extra beds?"

"I brought one for each of us and then one extra one. Some people will have to share. Don't worry; two people can fit into one. Put your two friends that are out into one bed for tonight and the three chibis should be able to share one without a problem. We'll have to figure something else out tomorrow." Bulma explained. "We've all had a long day so I think we should all go to bed now."

They set up the six beds in the main room. They took turns in the bathroom getting their pajamas on and brushing their teeth, before climbing into bed for a nights sleep.

~*~

Ok, I think I had an idea for how they can get back and not totally crew up the story. I think it will work, but I'll have to give it some thought. If you guys have any ideas of your own for how they can get back to the future, please tell me. Thanks a lot ya'll. Don't forget to review!


	9. Not This Again!

I am soooooo sorry for the delay. About two or three Sundays ago, the power cord to my dad's laptop stopped working and the battery died on me. My dad sent it in to get fixed in it's going to take awhile! I had to start this chapter all over again! I also had to get the word program on my old computer to work again so that I _could_ type it out. I also can't get into my FF.Net account on my old computer so, I have to do that at school. It's also hard to do that at school 'cause ewe have CSAPs right now. I have to wait until I can get into the computer lab. Well here is the chapter.

Disclaimer: If I owned DBZ I wouldn't be typing out this disclaimer, now would I?

Thanks to:

Silver Angel: Hmm? Corrupt Chibi Gohan? Sounds fun! Ok I will do that. It's a great idea. 

Peter Kim: Thank you Thank you Thank you Thank you!!!!!!! Thanks for the great ideas, I really needed them. I think I know which one I'm gonna use. I am so sorry I wasn't able to answer your review earlier. If you have any questions or I'm not able to get to your review just e-mail me at ChibiLauryn@aol.com and I will be able to answer you that way to. Again, THANK YOU for the suggestions. 

kaden dark: Thank you, I am so happy you like it!

Mrs. Videl Son: Wow, I'm the only one that knows? I feel so special!! Thanks!

Britt: It's ok. I know FF.Net has done that to me about a million times! I will definitely keep up the Sharpner torture. Hopefully it will get better.

Brodstern: Those are good ideas. Thank you. As for if Videl knows? Umm? I'm not sure…how about yes. She does. Thank you so much!!!! 

If I forgot you I am sorry. My computer is really screwed up and won't let me view everything on the Internet. I was able to get a hold of the reviews but I am not sure if it showed me them all. Sorry. If I did just tell me and I'll give you a big thank you next time.

Onto the story!!

~*~

Oh and before I forget, if anyone wants to e-mail me feel free. I love to talk to people. Also if you want to AIM me it's at Chibi Lauryn or chibi_lauryn@msn.com. Now onto the story!!!

~*~

By the time Gohan had awoken he could smell food already coming from the kitchen. He got up and headed toward the smell wearing only a pair of pants that belonged to his gi He did have a shirt on when he went to bed but ended up taking it off in the middle of the night due to how warm it was in the ship. He entered the kitchen to find Bulma cooking breakfast with Videl helping out. He could smell all the sweet aromas coming from the food being cooked. Bulma turned around and dropped a bowl she was carrying.

"Gohan! Oh my Kami, you scarred the living daylights out of me!" yelled Bulma.

"Sorry. I was just looking for some food and so I ca...uh, Videl?" Gohan said, noticing Videl staring at him. 

Gohan realized why she was looking at him and felt his cheeks grow warm. Bulma noticed this and turned around to see what was happening. What she saw was Videl staring at Gohan and off in her own little world. She quickly grabbed a napkin and wiped a little drool off Videl. As soon as this happened Videl came back to reality and noticed what was happening. Her face grew even redder than Gohan's.

"Oh don't feel bad Videl. He is pretty cute and you do like him. There is nothing wrong with looking." Bulma said. Both teens got even redder. 

"Morning!" Came a voice from bend the three. They all turned around to see Goten coming into the kitchen, already hyped up. Slowly behind him came Trunks as he stretched and gave a yawn. 

"Breakfast is almost ready you two." The two chibis quickly got to the table, Trunks going a bit slower. "Videl, why don't you take a break? I'll call you two when breakfast is ready." Videl nodded and left the kitchen with Gohan tagging along. Once out of the kitchen, Gohan grabbed the top of his gi and pulled it on.

"Sorry" Gohan apologized.

"Don't be." Videl said as she started to blush again. "It was a nice view."

Gohan blushed at the complement. Videl smiled at him and bent over to kiss him when something shook the ship. The result? A whole lot of scarred people and Gohan on the floor with Videl landing on top, not to mention a whole lot of blushing from the two once they realized the position they were in. They both just looked at each other blushing and muttering a 'sorry' or two. Videl got up off of Gohan and walked out of the room. Gohan laid there for a moment before getting up and following Videl. The two met up with Bulma and the rest a moment later.

"What happened?" Videl asked Bulma.

~*~

Stop! Sorry guys. No I'm not ending, I need to say something and don't feel like putting it in parentheses. Ok. I have no clue what I am doing. I know they met up with these space colonist (thanks to: Gost Whisper ) and I know these people...er...aliens...were running from Freeza and they thought that our good friends here were with Freeza, so they captured them. I also know that something went wrong or they ran into a meteor shower or something and Bulma fixed it. Then they were friends. Besides that, I have no clue and am making it up. So sorry for anything that is wrong and didn't happen. Ok. Back to the story!

~*~

"I don't know. I thing we landed somewhere, but the computer didn't pick up anything on its radar system Let's go check it out." Bulma opened the door and walked out into a place that looked like a hallway. The rest followed.

"Oh no." Gohan sighed. 

"What?" Videl asked, noticing he wasn't too happy.

"I remember this." He answered. 

"Oh...so what happens?"

"You'll see."

They continued walking down the hallway, admiring certain thing here and there. They continued to walk for about five minutes when someone jumped out from one of the shadows holding what looked like to be a gun of some sort. (Somewhere I think I heard they had something like that) 

"Ok, stop right there! We know you're with Freeza and your not getting away to tell him where our special hiding place is!" Said the person. (He'll be know as the Boss) 

"Here we go" commented Gohan. 

Everyone looked at the person with the gun and put their hand up.

"But sir were not with Freeza. We don't even know who that is." Explained Chibi Gohan. 

"Don't play those games with us. Start moving!" The Boss and a few others took their group to a room filled with many other people. The group of people seemed surprised at the newcomer's appearance. The Boss came forward once again.

"So tell me, why did Freeza send you guys?" he asked.

"As we said before sir, we don't know who that is, but whoever it is I can assure you we are not with him." Chibi Gohan said.

"He's right sir." Krillin said. Bulma nodded in agreement.

"Liars!" The Boss yelled, when another person came up to him.

"Sir, we're about to hit a meteor shower and we need your help!" he told the Boss.

The Boss turned around to follow him, but before he left he said: "Keep and eye on these people!" and walked off.

"Why didn't you say anything?" Videl whispered to Gohan.

"Well, I'm trying to not get too involved."

"Hey Gohan?" Videl whispered after a moment of silence. 

"Yeah?"

"Umm? Where are Goten and Trunks?"

Gohan looked around and then gulped. He didn't see the two demons anywhere. Gohan just hoped they weren't causing too much trouble. Suddenly the ship shook; like something hit it hard. Then it happened a second time, and then followed by a few more. After a few minutes it stopped. The Boss came running out and started to look for someone. He spotted the person and went up to him. That person's name was...umm...George. He also happened to be right next to the group. 

"George! Something is wrong with the ship. We need you to fix I it!" The Boss told George, who was obviously their 'Mr. Fix It'. 

Bulma heard this and followed the two to the control room. She was curious how their ship worked and was determined to find out something about it. She watched as George tried to fix it. No one seemed to notice she was even there. George couldn't find anything wrong with it. Bulma saw the problem and started to get frustrated 'cause they couldn't see the 'obvious' problem. Finally, after she could take it no more, shoved the guy away and started working on the ship. It was back to working in no time. 

"There! All fixed!" She yelled out in excitement "I am such a genius"

"Wow! Thanks a lot. I'm sorry; we must have miss judged you. You obviously don't belong to Freeza's crew. Please forgive us." Said the Boss. "You are free to go" 

"Thanks."

Soon they were all heading to their ship. Once they got there they discovered that their breakfast was gone; all of it. Both Gohans were about to cry at the site. Videl walked through the ship and found Goten and Trunks asleep on the couch.

"I found Goten and Trunks!!" Videl yelled. 

Bulma walked into the room and sure enough, there was Goten and Trunks, demon #1 and #2, sound asleep on the couch. Gohan walked into the room, after snapping out of his state and realizing the food was gone for good, and picked up the two chibis by the back of their gi. The two instantly woke up. Gohan dropped them onto the floor and got out a pad of paper and a pencil. He drew a line down the middle. At the top of one column he wrote 'Vegita' and on the top of the other he wrote his own name. He then showed it to the two kids.

"Ok, see this? Every time you do something wrong I am going to put down a number under either Vegita's name or mine. That number will stand for how many hours you spend in the gravity room and with who." Gohan said as he put down a '2' under his name. "Since you ate all of the food, you will spend two hours in the gravity room with me when we get home. After we get back I will add up the numbers and we will go from there. Get it?" Both chibis nodded their heads. "Good"

Gohan walked into the main control room and started to press buttons and do stuff like that. Videl came in after him. 

"Gohan, what are you doing?" she asked him.

"I'm changing course. We're supposed to land on this planet, which we thought was Namek, but it wasn't, and we don't need to go there. I also slowed the ship down so we arrive at the real Namek at the time we are supposed to. We have extra people with us and I don't want to risk anything." Gohan explained. (a/n: sorry guys. I _really_ don't feel like writing that out for a couple reasons. 1) I don't know exactly what happened 2) I am lazy. Sorry.) 

Gohan finished up and they walked into the other room. On their way they passed the still sleeping Sharpner and Erasa. 

"Aren't they ever gonna wake up?" Gohan asked.

"They are gonna be alright, aren't they?" Videl asked.

Gohan walked over to the two blondes and checked their pulse. Erasa was alive and, unfortunately, so was Sharpner. 

"They're ok. Goten and Trunks must have hit them really hard. I hope the boys didn't cause them any brain damage." Gohan told her. 

They walked back into the room to find Chibi Gohan had recovered, Bulma laying down on the couch, resting, and Krillin just sitting there. Bulma had made Goten and Trunks go do the dishes and clean up the rest of the mess from breakfast. Gohan and Videl sat on another couch that was in the room and rested. Every one sat there. Enjoying the silence. It had been a long day...err...morning. 

" I say we all just take a nap." Bulma said tiredly as she closed her eyes.

"That's not a good idea. Not with Goten and Trunks on board." Gohan said. 

"I agree." Videl said, laying down, resting her head on Gohan's lap. "We'll sleep and you can make sure they don't do anything" She then closed her eyes and fell asleep within minutes. The others in the room did the same. Soon the whole room was quiet and Gohan was the only one awake. He was all alone. About fifteen minutes later Goten and Trunks came into the room and decided to play video games while Gohan watched. They played for about five hours. (a/n: that is a long time!) Trunks won most of the games. During that time Gohan had fallen asleep while watching the boys play. By the time he woke up Bulma was almost done cooking dinner. Chibi Gohan and Krillin were playing the video games now and Goten and Trunks were asleep. Videl was still laying there, just now waking up.. She looked up at him.

"I thought you were suppose to stay awake?" She asked him.

"How did you know I fell asleep?" He asked her.

"Well Trunks got mad because Goten said something or another and that woke me up. I saw you were asleep and I went back to sleep about two hours later." She explained.

"Oh."

"Dinner!!!" Bulma called from the kitchen.

They all got up and went in there. Both Gohans were extremely hungry, both being Saiya-jins and both having to miss breakfast and lunch. They ate dinner quickly, with little problems, and them talked for a while, before everyone went to bed.

~*~

Well I'm done. It's almost bedtime and I want to get this out tomorrow. Once again I am so sorry for the delay. Don't forget to review! Cya next time. 


	10. Contact!

Hey ya'll. What's up? I am starting this fic up again. I don't know how it got posted again but….it did. I was playing around with my account while decided what to do for the next chapter. I looked at the new updates today and saw mine up there. I was really surprised. Lol. Well, here's the new chapter. But before we go to that let's take a look at a few other things. Lol.

Disclaimer: For a while I started to believe I really did own DBZ. I had all these lawyers coming after me. After many, many months my shrink convinced me it wasn't worth it (yeah right), that I needed to let it go. I can now once again say that I, sadly, do not own………(I can do this)…………..DBZ. *cries*

Thanks to….

Windflame: I know what you mean. The other night I found a really good fic and didn't get to bed until about 1 'o clock AM. I had to get up at 7 the next morning to get ready for school that starts at 8:43. Lol. If my mom had found out that I stayed up that late she would've killed me….well, not literally…..just ground me. Lol. Well, I'm glad you loved the fic so much. Thanks for reviewing. 

Silver Warrior: Thanks so much! I'm glad you liked it!

Grand Admiral Gin: Thank You!

Amyante: Well I'm not exactly sure how strong the Ginyu's are Videl is about as strong as maybe Krillin or Yamcha. She hasn't been training as long as they have and hasn't been doing ki as long as them. 

Ghost Whisper: I have no idea what I'm gonna do when there on Namek. We're both in the dark on that subject, but I'm looking forward to it too. 

..............aka bob: Well, I have something planned that includes Vegita and….well, we'll see what happens! ^-^

Peter Kim: Good idea. I'll see what happens and go from there, Thanks for reviewing!

Slashing Jaded Ignorance(G-KS: Lol! I feel responsible. I don't know if I should be happy for you on finding out or sad for her for the help in blowing her cover. Well, I'll go check out your fics and sites. 

Britt: You're right. We need more Gohan and Videl moments and I know, Sharpner should be dead but, I kind of need him. Otherwise, I'd have to pick on poor Gohan! We don't want that! Sharpner makes a much better target, don't you think? ^-^ Thanks for reviewing!

Ok here we go again!

~*~

Back to the present…

            Vegita walked into Bulma's lab while taking a break from training (amazing isn't it?). Along with Bulma sat Goku, who was eating his 10th sandwich, and ChiChi, who was trying to stay calm and not panic about her poor 'babies'. Bulma sat at her computer working on something as Vegita walked up behind her and tried to figure out what she was doing. Bulma looked up at him real quick and saw the question in his eyes. She quickly answered him before going back to her work. 

" I was thinking of a ways to get the kids back home or at least be able to communicate with them. While I was thinking I remembered that Videl had a communicator with her that she used to get in touch with the police. I gave it some thought and decided that I, being the genius that I am, could find a way to contact her using her communicator. I'm almost done and when I do get done we'll be able to see them over the computer monitor and talk through the microphone I have hooked up to it. They'll be able to see us too. I hooked up a camera to the computer also." 

            Bulma then went back to work. In the mean time, Goku had finished his sandwich and had left in search of a 'little' snack since ChiChi refused to make anything else for him. Vegita also left in search of food and to get cleaned up after all that training he had done. 

~*~4hrs later…~*~

"I've done it!!!" cried Bulma, "I'm finally done!"

            By this time Goku and Vegita had returned to the lab. They both looked up and walked over to the computer where Bulma was. ChiChi, on the other hand, got up and ran to Bulma, telling her to make it work so she could make sure her 'babies' were all right. 

~*~ Back to the Past~*~

            By now everyone had gotten up and eaten breakfast. Now they were just killing time. Goten, Trunks, Chibi Gohan, Bulma, Krillin, Sharpner and Erasa were all playing the game 'Sorry'©.  Bulma was winning with everyone else not too far behind. Everyone except Sharpner that is, who hadn't been able to get any of his pawns out of Home yet. Gohan and Videl had decided to sit this game out. It was the 7th game in a row, which poor Sharpner's pawns never once got out of Home. So now they were both cuddle together in a chair watching the others play when all of a sudden Videl's watch started going off. At first Gohan, Videl, Sharpner and Erasa just looked at the watch, wonder how and why it was beeping. Goten and Trunks were arguing over the game and didn't notice the watch, while Krillin, Bulma, and Chibi Gohan were confused on what was happening. 

"Umm….Videl, I think your making noise," said Chibi Gohan. 

 "It's my watch, but I don't know why or even how it's going off," said Videl, pushing the button on the side to answer the call as Gohan watched over her shoulder. They were both surprised who they saw. It was Bulma!

"Uh, hey Bulma. Umm…how did…" Gohan was suddenly cut off by Bulma. 

"Well, I am a genius you know. It was quite easy." 

            At the sound of his mother's voice, Trunks immediately stopped arguing with Goten and jumped up to where Gohan and Videl were looking. Looking down at the watch he saw his mother's face. 

"Mom!" Trunks yelled, confusing the group of people from the past. 

"Hello Trunks! How are you doing?"

"Just fine mom. Guess what! I met saw dad from this time. He was mean and you know what else? I beat him!"

"Just what time are you guys in?" asked Bulma.

"We came right after before Vegita and Nappa arrived. Now we're all on our way to Namek." Answered Gohan. 

"Wow! Are you really talking to the future me?" asked (past) Bulma, (She will be known as P. Bulma and our present Bulma will be known as just Bulma while both Bulma's are present) snapping back to reality.

"Yeah umm… hold on..." Gohan then took Videl's watch and hooked it up to a computer so that everyone could see. Within minutes Bulma face showed up on a rather large screen. 

"Wow Gohan. You're a genius!" exclaimed Videl.

"Excuse me!" yelled both Bulma's. "I thought I was the genius here!" finished Bulma.

"Oh my God, what do I do?" everyone turned to Sharpner, who was looking at Videl. The he turned to each of the Bulma's and back to Videl. He did this over and over again. "I don't want my Videl to be wrong, yet I don't want my Bulma to be wrong! I love them both!!!" At this Gohan started growling, trying to keep himself from hurting Sharpner. Too bad nobody noticed this. They were all focused on Vegita, who had suddenly appeared on the screen.

"And just what do you mean by _your Bulma? Huh?" Vegita calmly said in an intimidating voice. _

"And who are you Shorty?" Sharpner stupidly asked. 

"You'd better watch out boy!" Vegita threatened.

"You can't do anything Shrimp!" Sharpner said back as Vegita just smirked.

"And just how are you going to get me?" Sharpner asked before suddenly falling. He didn't get back up. He was, yet again, unconscious. Right behind the place Sharpner was standing stood Trunks, arm stretched out as if he had hit someone (duh). 

Vegita smirked down at the still for of the boy, "Oh, I have my ways." Vegita busted out laughing. Both Bulma's started giggling at this. Krillin and Chibi Gohan were shocked, Trunks and Goten were laughing, Gohan smirked in amusement, Videl was holding her head in as if she had a headache and Erasa was trying to awaken Sharpner. Bulma pushed Vegita out of the way so she could talk to Gohan again. 

"So have you thought of a way back?" Bulma asked.

"Well, I was thinking I could build a time machine, but that didn't last long. Once I realized I didn't know the first thing about building one I decided that would do me no good." Gohan answered.

"You know that's a very good idea! I have a blueprint for a time machine." 

"How? Where did you get that from?" 

"Well, do you remember that second time machine Trunks found on his last visit?" 

"Yeah, how could I forget?"

"Well, I kept that time machine to study. Shortly after he left I looked it over, took it apart and studied every inch of it and made a set of blueprints. I never got around to building it. I could send the blueprints over right away." Suggested Bulma.

"Well, wasn't that time machine only made for one passenger?" asked Gohan.

"True, but I have also made a set of blueprints that allow for many passengers."

"Wow thanks Bulma you're a life saver!"  
  


"I know!" exclaimed Bulma as she sent over the blueprints through the same link the communicator was on. (Did that make any sense?) "Well, I'll talk to you later. Bye you guys!"

"BYE!" answered everyone.

Gohan started looking over the blueprints. He sat down in a chair and started to study them carefully. He sat like that for several hours as everyone else did things to pass the time. The only break he took was the one he took to eat dinner. Once knowing what he needed and what he needed to do he got up to look for Bulma. He soon found her sitting in a chair, reading a book.

"Hey Bulma, can I ask you a question?" asked Gohan

"No" she answered.

"I was wondering, does this ship have an escape pod or something?"

"Yeah, why?"

"How many people does it hold?"

Bulma looked up from her book. "I don't know. About five I guess."

"That might work" Gohan said to himself.

"What might work?" She asked.

"Well, I was thinking that we, as in Videl, Goten, Trunks, Sharpner, Erasa, and I, could take that back to Earth so we could make a time machine. We don't have the supplies on this ship to make one and there isn't anywhere on Namek we can get them."

"I see. I guess that would work."

"Do you think you could contact your father and have him start building the time machine?" asked Gohan.

"Of course! He'll jump at the idea of building a time machine. I would love to be there to help, but I have a feeling you won't let me do that." Said Bulma.

"You're right on that. They need you on Namek. I'm sorry and thank you for your help. I plan on leaving tonight"

~*~ later that night~*~

"Well I guess we'll be seeing you." said Bulma as they said their good byes.

"Yeah, see ya." said Krillin.

"I never thought I'd be saying good-bye to myself before. Bye" said Chibi Gohan. 

"Here, I want you to have this." said Videl as she game her communicator to Bulma. "If they try to contact us just tell them what happened and then you can contacts us." Bulma nodded a 'yes' to her. 

Goten and Trunks were already in the ship, fighting over their seats, while Sharpner was still unconscious, now strapped in a seat of his own. Erasa was putting on the finishing touches on her make-up, and Gohan and Videl were saying good bye. Videl soon left to drag Erasa away from the mirror and into the ship. Gohan gave each of them a hug before walking into the ship. He looked around, finding no empty seats. He calmly walked over to Trunks, who was in the control seat, picked him up and plopped him down in the seat with Goten. 

"Hey! What's the deal?" complained Trunks.

"Do you _really think I'm gonna let you drive this thing?" Gohan said._

"I was hopeful, but why do I have to share a seat with Goten? Everyone else gets their own seat."

"Well, your both small enough to fit into one."

Trunks just gave a 'hmph' to this. And with that they were off and on their way back to Earth.

~*~

Well, I'm sorry that's it. I'm ending it. I think there might only be one chapter left. I have decided to not have them go to different time lines 'cause I don't think I'll make it. Sorry. Well, I'll try to get the next chapter up soon. Cya next time!


	11. Sharpner We knew him well

Hey. I'm back with a new update, finally. My computer crashed! I then had to work on my old computer just so that it would hold the internet, only to find out I don't have Word on it! *sigh* I want to cry. Can I cry? I'm gonna cry. *cries* Ok done. I feel better. I'm gonna write the chapter now. (I'm in a very weird and hyper mood)  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ. It's just another reason to be upset. lol  
  
Thanks to...  
  
Amyante: Don't worry. Your not alone. It took me awhile to get back into it and it's MY fic! I pretty much had to read the whole thing over again bacause I had no idea what was going on. Sad, I know. Thanks.  
  
Britt: Yeah, I'm a little sad that I'm gonna end it soon, too, but I feel like I need to. My updates now are so far apart now, can you imagine how they will be, i don't know, lets say 5 or 10 chapters from now? Maybe I'll make some sort of sequel or little follow up, but that is a big maybe. I kinda want to start a new one. One without so many chapters. lol As for Sharpner, I have given it some thought and I think I'll take your advice and kill him off somewhere in the end. lol Thanks.  
  
SSJ5Tigger: Thank you for reviewing.  
  
Peter Kim: You have a lot of really good ideas, but I kind of want to finish this. If I was going to put in more chapters I would put them into it. Thanks a lot for reviewing.  
  
Silver Warrior: The only Sharpner deserves to win is a punch in the face and Vegeta's wanting to kill just may become a reality. lol I know ChiChi can be a little...much at times, but hey, we love her. Thanks.  
  
Here is the chappie!  
  
~*~  
  
"So how long is it going to take us to get there?" Videl asked.  
  
" I'm guessing we'll get there around 3 o' clock in the afternoon" answered Gohan.  
  
"And what time is it now?" Trunks asked.  
  
"About 11 o' clock at night."  
  
"But that's like a bizillion hours from now" Goten said as his eyes began to water up.  
  
"Aww, you are too cute! Gohan, can't you just get us there tonight? I don't want Goten to be upset!"  
  
"Erasa, I can't just make this thing go faster."  
  
"Yes you can. Your really smart. All your grades are higher than mine! You can figure out a way to get us there."  
  
"Erasa" Videl cut in "everyone has higher grades than you."  
  
"Your wrong! My grades are higher than Sharpners AND I'm passing my 6th hour!"  
  
Gohan shook his head in pity. He really did feel sorry for the bubbly blonde. "First of all, Sharpner doesn't count! Second, Sharpner is passing gym so his grades are actually higher than yours, imagine that. Third, you don't have a class 6th hour. That is your free hour."  
  
"Well, I'm not failing it am I?" Erasa countered.  
  
The next hour of their journey consisted of Erasa babbling on to herself about things such as the latest fasions, her pet rabbit that Erasa insits is a dog and not a rabbit, her favorite soda, Gohan, how nice Bulma was and why Sharpner has been sleeping so much lately. Eventually she wore herself out and fell asleep. Goten, Trunks, and Videl had fallen asleep about forty- five minutes ago. Gohan programmed the ship to fly itself and also fell asleep.  
  
~*~The next day. 2:00 pm~*~  
  
"ARE WE THERE YET? ARE WE THERE YET? ARE WE THERE YET? ARE THERE YET?" Goten, Trunks, Erasa, and Sharpner chanted. This had been going on for the past hour and a half. Gohan was trying to hold onto his sanity and kept telling himself there was only one more hour. Videl had taken to hitting her head against the window. It didn't block out the noise, but it made her feel better.  
  
~*~ 1 hour later~*~  
  
"ARE WE THERE YET? ARE WE THERE YET? ARE WE THERE YET? ARE WE THERE YET?"  
  
"OK!! WE'RE THERE!!! YOU CAN STOP NOW!!!"  
  
"YAY!!!"  
  
Videl stopped banging her head and looked around. It was true. They had landed. Now she could kill the one responsible for the chanting and that was Trunks. Trunks had started it. On second thought, why not just kill them all!! Videl got out of the ship and quietly followed the four into Capsule Corp. and to the kitchen.  
  
Gohan stepped out of the ship and just watched them all walk off. He really wanted to eat something, but decided getting home was more important than food at the moment. (GASP!) He then set off to Dr. Briefs' lab to start on the machine.  
  
~*~ Back to the kitchen~*~  
  
Goten, Trunks, Videl, Erasa and Sharpner all sat at the table, eating. Videl decided to leave everyone alone and sit down and eat herself. After all, she was pretty hungry. After eating she made Gohan a few sandwiches and went to look for him. She searched for about fifteen minutes and found him and Dr. Briefs in one of the many labs at Capsule Corporation. Before them sat a machine that was about ten feet tall and about ten feet long.  
  
"Wow, you guys sure do have a lot done."  
  
"Yeah, well Dr. Briefs stayed up all night working on it. I haven't really done anything yet." Gohan stated.  
  
"Well, when my daughter sent me the blueprints I couldn't believe it! Time travel is such and extrordinary thing it's hard to imagine. I just had to start on it right away." Dr. Briefs said.  
  
"So how long until you think it's finished?" asked Videl.  
  
"Oh, a few more hours maybe. The time machine isn't really that complexed. It really surprised me how easy it would be to build."  
  
"That's great. Well, I'll leave you two to work and Gohan, here are your sandwiches I made for you." Videl haded the sandwiches to Gohan. He smiled at her and dug in.  
  
Videl headed back to the kitchen to find Goten and Trunks having an eating contest with Easa rooting on Goten and Sharpner rooting on Trunks. Videl shook her head and walked into the livingroom to find a movie to watch. She picked one out and sat down to enjoy it. Half way through the movie the other four came in from the kitchen and sat down.  
  
"Who one the eating contest?" Videl asked curiously.  
  
"No one. We ran out of food." Trunks answered.  
  
"Figures."  
  
After the movie was over they all went to get ready to leave. Sharpner and Erasa fought over the mirror and got into an argument about who was prettier.  
  
"Come on you guys. It's time to go." Videl said, trying to get them out of the bathroom and into the time machine.  
  
"But Videl!!!" Erasa whinned "Not until Sharpner can face the fact that I'm better looking than him."  
  
"ARE NOT!!"  
  
"ARE TOO"  
  
"ARE NOT"  
  
"ARE TOO"  
  
"OK! FIRST INE IN THE TIME MACHINE IS THE PRETTIEST!!" Erasa and Sharpner took off running as fast as they could to the machine. Each one was determined to get there first. Videl just shook her head at hers friends' behavior and then headed there herself.  
  
Soon enough they were all loaded into the time machine and ready to go. Gohan quickly checked the destination one last time to make sure it was correct. He did NOT want to get stuck in another time. It wouldn't be so bad if it was just him and Videl. He would actually enjoy that, but he had the others with him so he was going to make sure they made it home. Gohan pressed the big red button( I love big red buttons!!) and they started to rise. They all waved goodbye to Dr. Briefs and his wife and then they were gone.  
  
~*~ The Present!!~*~  
  
The time machine appeared in front of Capsule Corporation and lowered itself to the ground below. The top opened andthey all got out and headed through the main door of Capsule Corp. and into the main lobby. Before long Vegeta, Bulma, Goku and ChiChi came into the lobby. ChiChi immediately ran over to Gohan and Goten hugging the tighter than a normal human should have been able to do. Bulma ran over and hugged her son as well. ChiChi stopped hugging her boy and turned to Videl and gave her a quick hug before turning to Gohan and Videl.  
  
"After all this stress you put me through, I better have some grandchildren soon!"  
  
"MOM!"  
  
"Well, I better be getting home. My parents are probably worried sick about me." Erasa said. "It's been fun! See you guys at school Monday!" She then ran out the door and went home.  
  
"I better be going now, too" Sharpner said as he turned to leave.  
  
"Hey!!" Vegeta yelled to Sharpner. "Is it just me or was it you that looked at my woman, called me short, and said there was nothing I could do about it?"  
  
Vegeta calmly walked over to Sharpner and lifted him up by the front of his shirt. He then threw him aside and sent a ki blast his way, desinigrating our poor Sharpner. Videl gasped and watched in horror. Gohan sat and giggled at Sharpner's misfortune. Vegeta, Trunks, and Goten didn't hold anything back and bursted out laughing. ChiChi gave a disaproving look to her boys.  
  
"VEGETA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" And Bulma was angry. "What did you do!?!?!?!?!?"  
  
"I was just helping out humanity"  
  
"Well, let's start looking for those dragonballs."  
  
~*~The next day~*~  
  
Everyone stood ouside Capsule Corp and gathered around the dragonballs. All of them were anxious (not) to bring Sharpner back to life and to close the portal that sent them back in time for good.  
  
"ARISE SHENLONG!" Bulma called out. (I don't remember what they say to bring him out, but that's good enough)  
  
The afternoon sky turned to bitch black and the dragonballs lit up like lights on a Christmas tree appeared, floating above the dragonballs.  
  
"What is your first wish?" Shenlong asked.  
  
Gohan stepped forward and said, "We wish for the portal that had sent my friends and I to the past to be closed forever!"  
  
"It is done. What is your second wish?"  
  
Gohan looked back to Videl. "Do we have to?"  
  
"Of course we do!!" She almost yelled out.  
  
"Are you positive?"  
  
"Hurry up! I don't have all day!!" Shenlong was starting to become very impatient.  
  
"Ok! We wish that Sharpner Pencil's life was restored!"  
  
"It is done. I will leave you now. Farewell." Shenlong then disappeared back into the dragonballs. The dragonballs then scttered all around the Earth and all was good once again.  
  
~*~  
  
Don't worry. It's not over yet. I have dediced that I will be posting one last chapter that follows up on Gohan and Videl. Maybe it'll just be a date or something. Maybe Gohan will propose? I don't know. All I know is it will be more of the romantic part of the story. Anyway, I hope you guys review!  
  
MERRY CHRISTMAS!!!! 


	12. THE END

Howday! Wow, I'm updating and it's only been like a two days. lol That's not normal for me, but then again I'm probably not completely normal. Well, here is the last and final chapter. I'm gonna kinda actually sorta miis this thing....kinda.....yeah. I am. *sniff sniff* I had a lot of fun and I hope you did, too. Maybe I'll make a sequal or something, though I don't know what I would make it about. I have no ideas, though that's kinda normal since I just thought of it while I was typing this in. lol Well, here we go.  
  
Disclaimer: No. I don't own it. Promise.  
  
Thanks to...  
  
Kakkabrat: Well, I'm happy you found it before it was finished and that you reviewed. Thank you.  
  
Britt: They had to bring Sharpner back. Gohan and Videl are good people, though I am a bit angry at them. I wanted them to leave him dead, but Gohan, being the good boy he his, wouldn't allow it. Sometimes he's just no fun! lol *see special thanx*  
  
Trunks' Brat Baby: Thanks. I'll try to work in a place were they talk to the people in the past...maybe Trunks will sneak down there and...hmm? lol Thanx for reviewing. I really appreciate it.  
  
gaul 1: Ok I will. Thanx!  
  
SPECIAL THANX TO:  
  
Britt! You were my first reviewer and stayed with us through the entire story, not missing a chapter! Your were the only one to do that and you put up with all the slow updates. That's impressive! For all you ...umm...review doing...i guess....you get a present. It's a Sharpner voodoo doll or whatever there called. Merry Christmas!  
  
On with the last and final chapter. *sniff sniff* Oh and this one has some thought in it.  
  
Thoughts will be in italics.  
  
~*~  
  
It had been six months since they had arrived back home from the past. Sharpner was now back and the poartal was forever closed. Since then everyone had gotten back into their old shedules and routines. They had also quit communicating with the past. Due to Gohan's concern's about the way the other timeline would turn out they all agreed to never speak to the past again. At least that is what they thought. Unbeknownst to everyone Trunks was still communicating with past Bulma in secrecy.  
  
"So what do ya got for me this time?'  
  
"I got you the blueprints and data for a few inventions my mother just finished. I can send them over to you right away."  
  
"Thanks kido, your the best."  
  
"I thought we all already knew that and DON'T call me kido." Trunks scolded as he sent the data over to past Bulma.  
  
"Sorry." Bulma apologized. "So what's new there?"  
  
" Oh nothing. Gohan and Videl are officially a 'couple' now and mama says that it's pretty serious. They're out on a big date tonight. Mom says it's a very special one."  
  
"Really? How is that Sharpner kid doing?"  
  
"Ok I guess. I haven't seen him since the 'incident' but, Gohan says that he didn't come to school the other day because, he had nightmare the night before about my dad." Bulma giggled at this.  
  
~*~Satan residence~*~  
  
Ding Dong!!  
  
Before long the butler answered the door and let Gohan in. Gohan was wearing a nice pair of black dress pants and a dark blue dress shirt.  
  
"Ms. Videl is her room getting ready, sir. If you don't mind waiting in the living room, I'll tell her that you're here." Gohan and nooded and the butler left Gohan to fetch Videl. Gohan, knowing his way around the mansion fairly well, made his way to the living room. No matter how many times he had been here, it still amazed him just how big the Satan Manor really was. As he entered the living room he noticed he would not be the only one in there. On the couch sat Mr. Satan, reading some article in the newspaper about something he had done. Noticing someone had entered, Mr. Satan looked up from his paper.  
  
"Why, Samuel, my boy! How are you?"  
  
"It's Gohan, sir. I fine, thanks." Gohan said, but what he was thinking was, Samuel? Where did he get that from? it's no where near sounding like Gohan! I can't believe him and Videl are actually related!  
  
"Sorry, George. I never was good with names."  
  
"It's ok, sir." Gohan said. Well at least it starts with a 'G'.  
  
They heard the door open and looked to find Videl and the butler from before. Videl was wearing a light pink dress that came down to her knees. She also had on white sandals with a slight heel. On her wrist was a silver charm braclet. "You look so beautiful, Videl!" Gohan said as he went over to Videl and gave her a soft kiss on her forhead.  
  
"Will that be all sir?" The butler asked Mr. Satan.  
  
"Yes, Bob, that'll be all. Your dismissed."  
  
"It's Samuel, sir, and thank you."  
  
Gohan looked between the two. So that's where the name Samuel came from. Hmm? I wonder who Bob is?  
  
"Well, you ready to go?" Gohan was knocked out of his thought by Videl leading him by the arm towards the door.  
  
"I'm coming!" The two of them then left and headed down the sreet. "The restaraunt we're going to isn't far. It's actually only a ten minute walk from your house."  
  
"Where are we going? There aren't many restaruants by my house, except for a few really nice ones. Tell me it's one of those!"  
  
Gohan laughed at her behavior. "Since when do you care where you eat and how nice it is?"  
  
"Never, until now. I think this pink dress is doing something to my head."  
  
After a few minutes of walking they came to what had to of been one of the nicest restaraunt either of them have ever been to. It was called 'Île De Paradis'. It was a nice French restaraunt. They walked into the door and were met by the host at the front. "Bonjour! Do you have a reservation, sir?" asked the host, who was dressed on a nice tux, as were the servers. "Yes, I'm Son Gohan and I believe my friend Bulma Briefs made the reservation." "Oh, yes! Of course. Your table is waiting for you. Right this way please." The, who's name turned out to be Nicholas, took the to a beautiful table by the lake. It was a table set for two by candle light and around the table sat many kinds of exotic flowers and plants that smelled wonderful. Their server stopped by and inroduced himself as Thomas and gavethem a couple a menu's and a glass of water. The two looked over the menu and decided on what they wanted to eat.  
  
"Are you ready to order?" Thomas said when he returned five minutes later.  
  
"Yes, I will have the Ribeye Steak and a glass of red wine." Gohan ordered.  
  
"Will that be all for you?"  
  
"Yes, sir."  
  
"Very well. For you madam?"  
  
Videl looked up at the waiter. "I would like the Smoked Salmon with a glass of champagne. That's all" (I know they're not old enough. Just humor me.)  
  
"Vey good. I'll be right back with your drinks" and with that Thomas left the two.  
  
"The food here is supposed to be really good." Gohan said starting up a conversation.  
  
"You didn't order much." stated Videl.  
  
"Yeah, well I had a big snack before coming." Videl looked at Gohan as he smile, rubbing the back of his head. He's so cute and innocent. I wouldn't have him any other way. She thought as she smiled. The server came by, interrupting the moment, and gave them their drinks. They thank him and took as sip. Videl set her drink down and looked back to Gohan, only to see him making a strange face.  
  
"What the matter?" she asked him, worried.  
  
"I don't think I like that," he said, pointing to the glass of red wine on the table. "I think I'll just stick with the water for now."  
  
"You've never tasted wine before?" he shook his head 'no' and she giggled. Soon the server brought their food. It didn't take long before the finished eating and afterwards Gohan got up and stuck his hand out.  
  
"Dance with me?" he asked. She smiled at him and took his hand. He led her over to a place by the lake, off to the side from a few other dancers. He held her close as they softly danced to the slow French music playing from the live orcrestra. To Videl it was perfect. To both of them, really. Neither one would have it any other way.  
  
~*~ Later on that evening~*~  
  
After leaving the restaraunt they then went to a nearby beach. There Gohan made a small fire for light and the two sat on the beach, just enjoying echother's company and listening to the sound of the waves crashing on the shore. After abour half an' hour Gohan spoke.  
  
"Videl?"  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
"I love you"  
  
"I love you, too."  
  
Gohan looked down at Videl and reached into his pocket. He then pulled out a little velvet box and opened it. Inside it had a beautiful white gold ring (use your own imaginations, I'm not good at rings) and held it in front of Videl. She stared at it for a moment and then looked up at him.  
  
"You mean...?"  
  
He nodded and said, "Will you marry me?"  
  
"Oh my God! I ...of course!"  
  
Gohan smiled own at her and put the ring on her finger. He then bent down and kiseed her softly. Videl smiled against the kiss before deepening it.  
  
~*~Let's skip forward, shall we?~*~  
  
The couple landed at Capsule Corp to tell Bulma and ChiChi, who goes to Bulma's everytime the two go out, about the news. They walk in and headed for the kitchen to see Bulma and ChiChi talking and Goten eating a snack. Videl walked over to the two women that were now looking up at her and held our her hand, showing off the ring.  
  
"Oh my God!!!!! Grandchildren!!!!!!"  
  
"Calm down ChiChi!" Bulma said, trying to relax ChiChi. "She's getting married, not having a baby!"  
  
"Yeah, but you know what they say, first come love, then comes marriage, the COMES BABY IN A BABY CARRIAGE!!!" Bulma shook her head and congradulated the two. Goten, after watching the whole seen ran off. He soon came to Bulma's lab, punch in the code Trunks taught him, and quietly walked in and over to Trunks, who was talking to past Bulma.  
  
"Trunks! Trunks! Guess what!"  
  
"What is it Goten" said Trunks, now turning his attention to his best friend.  
  
"Gohan and Videl are getting married! Videl has a ring and everything!"  
  
"Really?" Trunks turned back to the computer screen. "Gohan and Videl are getting married!"  
  
"Wow, this is great! I can't wait to tell everybody!"  
  
"But then they will know we've been talking!" Trunks started to panic.  
  
"But...," Bulma really needed to tell someone. "Srew it! I'm gonna tell them! Bye guys!" She then logged off the computer. Goten and Trunks ran out of the room and headed toward the newly engaged couple. They had a lot of teasing to do.  
  
~*~  
  
OMG! I'm done! I didn't think this moment would come. Now I think it came too soon. Well, I'm gonna miss you guys....Ok. I can do this. *takes a deep breathe* Bye! *starts to cry*  
  
Take care!  
  
Merry Cristmas!!!!!! 


End file.
